UNKNOWN SHADOW
by LightMoonDT
Summary: Sometimes he feels, something UNKNOWN around him but he is not sure about it. Its may be True or just a Misconception, But what, If its true...?
1. Chapter 1

UNKNOWN SHADOW

A dark night, very cold ,some water drops were still falling from sky. A smart Handsome man was moving towards His house in his car suddenly his car got punctured, he step down from car & try to check , it was 2:30 am, everywhere is dark, no mechanic & any help to be possible. He was looking Tired & irritating.

PERSON- -Lo ab yehi baki tha, ab Itni raat ko mechanic be nahi milega.  
Ek to meeting mei us DCP ne dimaag Guma ke rakh diya or ab ye. Lagta hai Aaj raat bhi theek se sona naseeb mei nahi... (he thought for some time & then said to himself) Ab (his buddy)ko call karu, par vo to soo raha hoga bekaar mei pareshan ho jayega... Chalo paidal he niklate hu.. 30-35 minute mei ghar pahuch he jaunga. And he start moving.

After some time he felt someone was following him, he became attentive & slowly take out his gun & turned & becone shocked...

Ohhh... cool down mister, lam not a thief or whatever you thought.  
Person was confusingly looked at her (A beautiful girl with long hair, watching him with her dark black eyes)

Person-who are you ? & why you follow me ?

Girl-oh ho... lagta hai cid ke senior insp.  
Mujhse dar gaye kyun sahi kaga maine. (Person kept back his gun & try To undersrand that girl & her sudden appearance.)

Person-Aap itni raat ko yaha kya ker rahi hai ? Any problem..Do you need any help?(suddenly he remind something & asked ) e... ek minute how do you know , lam a cid officer ?

Girl(with a smile) - are aap ke haath mei gun hai aur aap ko dekhar aisa to lagta nahi ki aap koi chor ya dakhu hai aur phir l just guess ki aap cid mei hai aur dekhye maine to aise he bol diya tha, but aapne to ab khud he bata diya.(Person was not satisfied but he didn't want to dragg the topic so nodded with forced smile)

Person-BDW, aapne batya nahi aap yaha kya ker rahi...akeli is sunsaan road per.. Do you need any help ?

Girl-how sweet inspector abhi abhi to aap pareshan ho rahe the ki ,aaj raat bhi aaran nahi aur ab aap meri help ko ready hai. Seriously cid cops always be ready to help...impressive ha... well thanku so much but l don't need any help aur vase bhi mere bhi gaadi kharab ho gayi hai.

Person- (shocked after hearing her so causally) aap ki bhi.. matlab aap ko kaise pata meri gaadi kharab ho gayi hai ?

Girl-are relax iam not a spy or traitor. l just guess.. aab itni raat ko itni thand mei aap walk to nahi ker rahe honge (person felt embarrasse). so l guess aap ki ggadi kharab ho gayi hai... like me. lam also in same condition.

Person-ok to aap kisi ko call ker ke bula sakti hai, its not safe to move alone in night.

Girl-alone kaha hu aap hai na mere saath to phir daar kesa...

Person shocked aftef hearing that & said...

Person- mei aapke ghar call ker deta hu koi aaker apko le jayega, boliye apne ghar ka number.

Girl-ghar per koi nahi hai, mei akli rehti hu & don't worry mera ghar pass mei hi hai. Now can l move with you.

Person(with forced smile)-yeah sure...

They are moving silently . Person really want to leave the girl at her home safely so he was moving fast.  
Girl-are..why are you moving so fast ?  
Kitna sundar mausam hai, aaram se chaliye. (Person feeling uncomfortable)

Girl-(try to come close the person & start singing )  
Raat aklee hai..., bujh gaye diye..., aake mere paas... kano mei mere..., jo bhi chahe Kahiyeeeee...jo bhi chahe kahiyeeeee...

Person-(intrupting between her song)  
Aap ka ghar aur kitni dur hai ? Kafi time hogaya chalte chalte.

Girl-lagta hai aapko gana pasand nahi aaya. (Try to touch his hand)

Person quickly try to slip & make a distance with her without giving any reply.

Girl came close to him & instantly hold His hand, it was just a cold touch. Her fingers was too cold. Person tried to move but she hold his hand firmly & said...

Girl-kya aap mujhse dar rahe hai ?

Person- Jerk her hand & said strongly Plz aap dur hoker chaliye. Aur apka ghar kaha hai. Mujhe jaldi ghar jana hai so plz move fast .

Girl was moving a little far from that person.

Person(Thinking)-ajib ladki hai ek tho itni raat ko pareshani mai hai upar se gana ga kar mera haath tak pakad liya.  
Ek tho pehle hi mood kharab hai upar se ye ek naye musibat gale pad gayi.  
Ab jaldi ise ghar pahuchau to jaan bache.  
(Suddenly he felt no voice was coming) magar ye itni chup kese hogayi.(person turned to look her but no one was there he was alone on that road)

Person-ye ladki kaha gayi. Hello mam Kaha hai aap.(He was calling her loudly but no reply) ye ladki bhi na, aab Kaha dundo(search) ise najane kaha gayab ho gayi. (Suddenly that girl came in front of him & hug him tightly)

Gir-mujhe chodkar mat jana, mai sirf thume chahti hu(her lips came close to his ears & she said very slowly)  
I love you*******(here*******means the name of the person)

Person had no idea about that, he was very shocked & try to come out from that shock. He was feeling that his body became statue & he was not able to move his body. Suddenly he felt his eyes forced to be closed bcz of sharp light of car which was moving towards him.  
He came back in his senses & jerked badly , (By luck he was safe, car moved from there with fast speed) he felt there was no one around him, he was standing alone. He was Confused what had done with him, was Realty or any dream. He was in shock State & again looking here & there to find something, what..he didn't know.  
Suddenly he felt that he was standing In front of his house. He move forward & open the lock with his key, slowly entered in the house & suddenly hear The sweet voice of his buddy his bro.

Person 2-Itni der kaise ho gayi ? Meeting tho kafi pehle khatam ho gayi thi, tum kaha reh gaye the, kabse phone try ker raha tha but not reachable. (Person was looking lost in somewhere so didn't reply)

Person 2-Are jawab to do.

Person-Are yar gaadi kharab ho gayi thi, paidal he aana pada.

Person 2-Are tho mujhe call karna tha na, mai aa jata lene ,paidal aane ki kya jarurat thi . Tum bhi na.. .Chalo dinner ker lo maine to pehle he ker liya tha .

Person- nahi yaar meine dinner ker liya tha , ab tho bus sona hai, bahut neend aa rahi hai. Chal tu bhi so jaa, pata nahi kabse jaag raha hai .Chal gud night.. aur ab seedhe kamere mei jaa.

Person 2 (smiled) -ja rahu baba .Gud night.  
Both of them move to their respective rooms.

Person (Thinking)-wo sab kya tha, wo Ladki kaun thi...phir wo achanak gayab kaise ho gayi...mei ghar kaise aa gaya ...mei tho waha road per...aur wo mera naam kaise jaanti thi..pata nahi kya tha, kuch tha bhi ya...mai bhi na ..leave it yaar sayed waham hoga mera.

He was trying to satisfied himself but he felt something fishy but what ? He didn't know..

He was trying to sleep but his mind was not ready to leave that incident.  
After some time he move to dream land, unaware about that someone was watching him with an evil smile...  
Some one, came close to him, bent down & try to touh his lips...

Person felt some disturbance & tried to sleep but he failed , feeling uncomfortable & wake up with great jerk...

So friends how was that ? I know some confusing but don't worry, in next chap, l will clear your some confusions.  
Till then you guess... ..& don't forget to tell me ur guesses..  
About the person who was on that road & person 2 who was at home.

Friends Do Review plz..  
Silent Readers plz.. review .

Next update will depend on your reviews.

"Good Bye Friends, Kissmat ne chaha to phir milenge"

STAY HAPPY.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanku friends for reviews.

Nia757, HploverShilu, Lavii, Love duo& purvi, Crazy for abhirikha, Love duo, Guest, Salja, Minimicky, Guest & Mistic Morning Dii. Thanku so much.

Now move towards story.

Person wake up with great zerk...  
He was breathing heavily & looked around (as he was searching some one, but no one was there so he was confused & try to calm down)

Person got up, drink some water & move outside as he was feeling suffocating inside the room. He take deap breath & look at wall- clock, it was 4 am now. He sat on sofa & leaned back. He was very tired so slept there.  
Morning at 7 am-

A person coming out from his room ,  
suddenly he saw someone & get dissappoint.

Daya- ye ABHI bhi na...yaha sofe per so raha hai...Raat itni der se ghar aaya aur phir theek se aaram tak nahi kiya. Iske deemag ka bhi kuch pata nahi chalta. .

DAYA-(shaking Abhijeet) BOSS...BOSS...chalo utho...chalo bhi..

Abhijeet woke up with zerk & looking very tense totally wet in sweat.

DAYA(with concern)-kya hua BOSS ?  
koi daravna sapna dekh liya kya ...  
itna paseena kyu aa araha hai tumhe..?

No reply from Abhijeet side so thought he had seen any bad dream.

DAYA(try to relax his buddy ) -yaha itni thand hai aur tumhe dekh kar lagta hai May ki garmi pad rahi ho.

ABHIJEET-are nahi yaar bas vo...thodi bechani si ho rahi the room me, tho mai yahaaa gaya , kab neend aa gayi pata he nahi chala.

DAYA-chalo fresh ho jao...mai breakfast banata hu. Abhijeed nodded & both buddies moved for their works.  
Abhijeet take his cloths & moved towards washroom ...

after taking bath he came back & star brushing his hair in front of mirror.

Suddenly he felt two beautiful hands grabing & rubbing his chest from behind, he instantly looked behind but there was no one , he take a sigh & thought might be its just a misconception...

he looked back to mirror & shocked...he saw an Unknown Girl...yes the same girl who meet him previous night, came towards him, hold him with his shirt's collar & kiss him on his lips...

Abhijeet was totally in shock state , he was looked here & there but no one was around him, he again looked back to mirror & saw girl was kissing his image & his own image standing like statue...

After some time girl leave him...

[ note -here girl is kissing Abhijeet's image which he saw in mirror, not Real Abhijeet ]

Abhijeet shockingly looked at the mirror & found that girl was looking him with a lustful smile...

Suddenly lmage of Abhijeet (in mirror)  
vanished like a smoke ...Abhijeet was looking the mirror without blinking his eyes...he felt he couldn't speak...& staring that girl & felt that girl slowly -slowly coming close to him ...

Abhijeet was looking her but continuously thinking that , what the hell he was watching or was it true or not...?

Now Girl looking into his eyes from that mirror and said with lustful voice..

GIRL- I LOVE YOU...

and start laughing .  
Abhijeet was unable to understand, what to do or not. Instantly that Girl look towards Abhijeet & said)

GIRL-I LOVE YOU ABHIJEETTTTTT

Abhijeet feeling a zerk & fall down.  
He was on floor & still looking towards that girl, who was laughing madly & vanished like smoke.

Abhijeet take a deep breath still a bit scared & try to stand up , store some courage & move towards mirror ...this time he saw , his own image, alone & take a relax sigh that, it was his real image ,not like a statue before.

...he moved & try to touch that mirror but suddenly got back with shock & saw some alphabets ...appeared on mirror...

he was looking towards mirror & when sentence got complete, he shocked to read that sentence... Which was-  
... l WANT YOU ABHIJEET...

after some time sentence got vanished like smoke.

This sentence scared Abhijeet & he was in shock plus confusing state & thought, what was going with him ?

ls it reallty or anything else...but yes whatever is this...He is surely in Trouble now.

Suddenly he came back in senses with a loud call of his buddy, who was calling him for breakfast.

DAYA-BOSS nashta laga diya hai ...jaldi aao yaar...bahut bhook lagi hai mujhe...

ABHIJEET (try to compose)-ha...ha aaya Daya , bass vo ...thoda late ho gaya, aata hu...

Abhijeet moved outside, where his buddy was waiting for him...but he forget something to wear & that time some one came , hold that thing & kiss it with...

U-GIRL-Iss cheez ki tarah tum bhi bahut zald mere pass honge...ABHIJEET...Ab tum sirf mere ho ..sirf aur sirf mere...& SMILES.

So guys how was that ? lf find some mistake , please tell me. And yeah...guess about the thing which was holding by that U-Girl .

THANKS FOR READING.

STAY HAPPY.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all sorry for late , actually friends kuch problem ho gayi thi , so l were unable to update.

Thanku so much for all readers & reviewers. Thanku so much guys...

loveduo& crazy for abhirika-Thanku so much dear .

Mistic Morning-Thanku so much Dii & Dii, Abhi sir vaise hi aap ke fan ban jayege...so bhutni wala plan cancel, bcz my Dii is so beautiful .

Guest-thanku so much , nahi dear Tawez or Pooja ka dhaga nahi , something else.

massoma ansari93-thanku so much dear

madhu-thanku so much dear.

Duo'pari-thanku so much dear & ur guess was right.

Guest-thanku dear & this time with long update.

Pwincex Angel-Thanku so much dear Stay blessed.

D-Thanku so much dear & ur guess was right.

AS Anjaana-Very happy to see you here. Thanku so much .

hp lover Shilu-Thanku so much.

sanjhana-Thanku so much dear & ur guess was right.

aditi-Thanku so mucch dear.

Nia757-Thanku so much dear.

Kamikaze Black-Thanku so much.

Venice02-Thanku so much.

Guest-Thanku dear & ur guess was right.

Tropicallight-Thanku so much dear.

Shubhangi-Thanku so much & ur guess was right dear.

Kanchan-Plz don't say sorry dear, agar review post nahi hua, its ok dear & Thanku so much...love you.

Abhi Daya fan-Thanku so much dear.

Guest-ligiye kar diya update . Thanku so much dear.

If l miss some one , sorry from my side.

Now move towards story-

Abhijeet came outside, where Daya was waiting for him.

ABHIJEET (composing himself & try to came out from that scene)- chal yaar...breakfast karte hai...vaise hi kaffi late ho gaye...

Daya look towards him & got surprise...

DAYA-vaise..BOSS...(Abhijeet look him) tum bina coat ke jyada ache lagte ho...handsome ha...

Abhijeet look himself & found , he forget to wear his coat.

ABHIJEET-are yaar jaldi mei shayad pehanna bhul gaya... Well...Leave it & do your breakfast.

DAYA-vaise itne saalo mei tho nahi bhule...tho phir aaj kaise bhool gaye...ha...lagta hai kahi aur hi dyaan tha janab ka & smile teasingly.

ABHIJEET-(in cute anger) aab tu nashta khayega ya phir maar...bol...

Daya start laughing ...  
Abhijeet was still thinking about that mirror girl & try to understand , he thougt may be its a some kind of prank or may be that girl want to scare him with her tricks , but how could she come in his room. Suddenly he felt headache & thought ..

ABHIJEET(thinking)-kahi ye sab mera waham tho nahi...stress ki wajah (reason) se ye sardard aur shyad ye sab hellocination ho rahe hai mujhe.

Abhijeet placed his palm on his forhead...Daya looked his plate then towards his bro & feeling something wrong...

DAYA ( concern)-kya hua ABHI...sar mei dard hai kya ? nashta bhi theek se nahi ker rahe ho...tum theek ho na...?

ABHIJEET-are ha yaar... thoda sar mei dard hai but don't worry...theek ho jayega...tu nashta kar...

DAYA-are tho medicine lo na...ruko mai lata hu...

Daya got up, Abhijeet want to stop him but Daya moved fast towards Abhijeet's room, take out his medicine which he generally used for headache...

ABHIJEET-ye Daya bhi na...kitni jaldi tense ho jata hai...  
Abhijeet remind something & said loudly...

ABHIJEET-are Daya mera coat bhi lete aana...vahi bed par pada hai...

DAYA-ha lata hu...  
Daya was looking for his coat ..

DAYA-ABHI tho keh raha tha...coat bed par hai per yaha tho koi coat nahi hai...ye ABHI bhi na coat nikalna hi bhul gaya ...

Daya take out an another coat & move towards dinning area.

Abhijeet looked him...  
ABHIJEET-are ye ...maine tho dusra coat rakha tha bed per...

DAYA-vaha bed per koi coat nahi tha...dusra nikala hai ...chalo ab yahi pahan lena...vaise bhi tum isme bhi bore hi dikhoge...& Daya start laughing to relax his buddy.

Abhijeet gave a light slap on Daya's head...

ABHIJEET-chal ab bakwaas band kar...jab dekho bak..bak...bak..bak..karte rahte hai sahab.

Daya gave him medicine , Abhijeet take it & wear his coat ...now both buddies are ready to move...suddenly Abhijeet looked towards his room...

DAYA-kya dekh raho Boss...chalna nahi hai...

ABHIJEET-nahi nahi yaar, aisa nahi hai vo tho bas aise hi ...lets move.

Both brothers about to sat in quialls ,Daya found something on passenger sit ...

DAYA(look towards the thing)- yaar ABHI...ye yaha kisne rakha ?

Abhijeet look there & found a beautiful HEART SHAPE CRYSTAL on passenger sit.

ABHIJEET-pata nahi yaar ...(naughty) tu hi tho quialls mei goomta rehta hai... ..tujhe hi pata hoga ...kis ka DIL sahab pe aaya hai.

DAYA(shy) -kya yaar ...are mujhe nahi pata ye yaha kisne rakha hai...aur vaise bhi...(naughty) mers liye hota tho ...driving seat per hota...ye tho yaha passenger seat per hai...lagta hai...tumhare liye hi rakha hai kisine ...

Daya pick up that HEART CRYSTAL & threw on Abhijeet .

DAYA-Ye lo...ye tumahre liye hi hai...

ABHIJEET-kya yaar...mai kya karung iska...

DAYA- mahbooba ko dena apni...aur kya...& start laughing..

Abhineet slap on Daya's hand & Daya was laughing & continuously making fun on him .

DUO reached BUREAU , Abhijeet got down & moved towards stairs suddenly Daya calling him from back..

DAYA-catch BOSS...

Daya threw HEART CRYSTAL towards Abhijeet & he catch it. When Abhijeet saw that HEART CRYSTAL, he came in little anger & before he could show his anger on his cute buddy ,Daya speed up quialls for parking...

Abhijeet move towards stairs & threw that HEART CRYSTAL in dustbin with a angry murmur.

ABHIJEET-pata nahi kis pagal ki harkat hai...shyad ye Daya ka hi kaam hai..pagal kahi ka...hunh...

Abhijeet entered inside bureau all juniors wished him .

FREEDY(sad)-Good Morning Sir...

ABHIJEET-are Freedy itna sad kyu ho bhai...bhabi ji naaraj hai kya ?

FREEDY(sad)-ha sir ...aaj phir se naraaj ho gayi...

ABHIJEET-are tho manao yaar ...kuch gift vift do...gumane le jao...  
man jayengi...Freedy nodded.

Abhijeet moved to his desk & start working , suddenly Daya came , give a naughty smile to Abhijeet & move towards ACP Pradyuman's cabin.

After some time Daya & ACP came out & discussing something , suddenly ACP got something ...

ACP-are Abhijeet... ye aajkal forensic lab se gifts, seedhe bureau mei aane lage hai...ha...vaise Tarika ye dane khud aaye the ...ya bureau aane se pehle forensic ka chakkar laga chuke hai aap...?

Daya & all juniors really enjoying his seniors' naughty tone toward his another lovely senior.

Abhiheet was really confused & uable to understand , what was his senior talking about ?

ABHIJEET( inocent)-Sir ...aap kis bare mei baat ker rahe hai...? meri kuch samaj nahi aa raha...?

ACP(naughty)-are mai iss HEART CRYSTAL ki baat kar raha hu...jo iss waqt tumahre desk par rakha hai...vaise hai, bahut beautiful.

Abhijeet was shocked to see that 'HEART SHAPE CRYSTAL'. lt was the same crystal, which he had thrown in dustbin . He was looking shocked but tried, not to show .

ACP-are ab itne hairaan kyu ho ?  
itna chalta hai...but aage se dyaan rakhna apne personal gifts , aise desk par mat sazana...samajhe...

ACP turned towards Daya, who was still smiling on his buddy, try to become serious...

ACP-Daya tum aur Nikhil crime site per jao...ek baar fir se dekh lo...shyaad koi suraag hath lag jaye...

Daya nodded & ACP moved towards his cabin after giving a sweet tough look to Abhijeet, who was still in shock .  
Daya move towards Abhijeet desk...

DAYA (teasing)- wah...Boss...keh rahe the , maloom nahi kisne ye HEART CRYSTAL rakha hai...aur ab bade pyaar se apni desk per saza liya...wah bhai...vaise kam se kam mujhe hi bata dete ki ye gift Tarika ne diya hai...chupane ki kya zaroorat thi...ab hamse bhi secret ...ha...ye theek nahi hai Boss...

ABHIJEET (compose)-yaar mai sach keh raha hu...maine tho ise bahar dustbin mei daal diya tha...l don't know , how its come back on my desk ?

DAYA (teasing)-ha... ha... kyu nahi...CID ke Sharp Shine ko pata hi nahi chala...wah bhai...vaise ABHI...ab jhoot pakda gaya tho bahane bana rahe ho...

ABHIJEET(irritate)-kya yaar kabse keh raha hu mujhe sach mei nahi pata...ab agar tujhe trust nahi hota...than lam soory...lam not giving you any explanation ...hunh...

DAYA(naughty)- mat do ...vaise bhi sab ko pata chal hi gaya hai...no one need your explanation now...

Abhijeet gave an anger look to Daya, & Daya enjoying his buddy's irritation & moved from bureau with Nikhil.

Abhijeet looking that HEART CRYSTAL...  
ABHIJEET (thinking)-ye yaha kaise aaya ...maine tho ise bahar dustbin mei daal diya tha...meri desk per koi aaya bhi nahi...(holdibg his head) pata nahi kya ho raha hai...kuch samaj nahi aa raha...(suddenly he remind that girl) kal raat jabse vo ladki mili hai..sab kuch ajeeb ho raha hai...pehle vo mirror mei image aur ab ye sab...pata nahi ye sab kon kar raha hai...aur kyu...kabhi kabhi sab vaham lagta hai aur kabhi kabhi sach...well (make him understand) mujhe ab iss bare mei jyada nahi sochna chahye...  
suddenly he looked Frredy , think something & moved towards him...

ABHIJEET-Freedy...

Frredy looked him...

FREEDY-ji sir kahiye...

ABHIJEET-vo mai soch raha tha...tumhe bhabi ji ko gift dena tha na...tho kuch socha, kya doge...

FREEDY-kaha sir ...abhi tak kuch nahi socha...aur phir market kaise jaunga lene...bahut kaam hai...lagta hai...aaj tho biwi manao plan cancel samjho.

Abhijeet gave that HEART CRYSTAL to Freedy ...

ABHIJEET-isse tum rakh lo...bhabi ji ko de dena...vo maan jayengi.

FREEDY(hesitate)-par sir ye gift tho apka hai na...mai kaise le sakta hu.

ABHIJEET-are yaar rakh bhi lo...mai de raha hu na...bass phir...aur vaise bhi tumhe market jaane ka time nahi milega...so take it.

Freedy with hesitation took that HEART CRYSTAL & said thanku to ABHIJEET.

Abhijeet came back to his desk & try to get busy in work.

Freedy was looking that beautiful HEART CRYSTAL ...

FREEDY(himself)-kitna beautiful hai...Manisha(his wife) khush ho jayegi...Abhijeet sir kitne ache hai...meri help karne ke liye apna gift mujhe de diya...& he placed it on his desk, he was time to time watching it, after some time he felt some moment in that HEART CRYSTAL ...he hold that crystal & trying to understand that why it was shaking , suddenly that HEART CRYSTAL turned into a SCORPION & as before Freedy could do anything, that SCORPION stung him. Freedy instantly leave that crystal & start shouting in pain. ALL looked towards him in tension...

ABHIJEET-kya hua Freedy ?

FREEDY-sir bichoo ...bichoo ne mujhe kaat liya hai...& he was shouting in great pain...

Abhijeet & others tried to find that scorpion but they failed. Abhijeet & Vivek bring him to hospital , Doctor treated him & assure them ,that he is out of danger. After some time Abhijeet & Vivek move inside to meet Freedy...

ABHIJEET-theek ho Freedy.

FREEDY-ji sir .

VIVEK-sir samaj nahi aa raha...bureau mei bichoo(scorpion) aaya kaha se ?

FREEDY-aaya nahi... ban gaya...

ABHIJEET-ban gaya matlab...

FREEDY-matlab sir ...aapka vo gift vo HEART CRYSTAL achanak(instantly) bichoo ban gaya...

VIVEK-sir...ye aap kya bol rahe hai...?  
Vo gift... bichoo, kaise ban sakta hai.

ABHIJEET (make fun)- Vivek lagta hai...bichoo ke kaatne ka iss ke deemag (brain) par effect pada hai...Freedy tum rest karo...aur jyda socho mat...theek hai...

Suddenly Abhijeet got a call , after receiving the call, he turned towards Vivek & said...

ABHIJEET-Vivek , tum Freedy ke sath raho...l have to go , you just take care of him ...[ Vivek nodded] aur Freedy tum jyad mat sochna ...theek hai...

FREEDY-ji sir.

Abhijeet moved out. Freedy was still thinking about that incident but decided not to discuss with someone or they will make fun on him.

Abhijeet drove towards bureau, parked his jeep & when came out from parking area , he found someone & got shocked...

ABHIJEET(shock)-tum...

suddenly Abhijeet felt may be its not real & his mind playing with him.

GIRL-kya soch rahe ho ...yahi ki mai sach hu ya koi sapna...lekin mai sach hu ABHIJEET...& moved towards him...

Abhijeet instantly moved back with

ABHIJEET-tum ...tum yaha kya ker rahi ho...?

GIRL( firm)- tumse milne aye hu...

ABHIJEET (tease)-acha ...aur kyu aye ho mujhse milne...ha..

GIRL-because l LOVE YOU...

ABHIJEET(anger)-just shut up...bakwass band karo apni...lagta hai tum hosh mei nahi ho...

GIRL(love with lust)-hosh... hosh mei kaise ho sakti hu...mujhe tumahara nasha jo hai...

ABHIJEET(angry)- just keep your mouth shut...(try to calm down) dekho mai jaanta hu , ye sab jo ho raha hai...ye sab tum ker rahi ho...  
but keep in your mind ...tum ek CID officer ke sath iss tarah ka mazak ker rahi ho...you have to pay for it.

GIRL-tho tumhe keemat chaye...hm...theek hai ( open her both arms) jo chahe keemat le lo ...mai tho kabse intizaar mai thi...tumhe paane ke liye...mujhe her keemat manzur hai...

AABHIJEET( anger)-ye kya bakwass kiye ja rahi ho...tum ek ladki hokar ,  
iss tarah ki baate ker rahi ho...  
kisi bhi anzaan(stranger) se iss tarah bolna ...janti ho na logo ko ...tum jaise ladkiya , khud musibaat mol leti hai...aur baad mei afssos karti hai.  
jaan na panchaan aur tum mere samne aise baate kar rahi ho.

GIRL(laugh)-anzaan...tum mere liye anzaan nahi ho ...  
GIRL (serious)-mai tho tumhe barso se jaanti (know) hu...na jane kitni sadiyaa (years) beet gayi...aur ab jaakar tum mujhe mile ho ...lekin iss baar mai tmhe khone nahi dungi...

ABHIJEET( tease)-wow...tho tum mujhe barso(years) se janti(know) ho... ...kya baat hai...

Abhijeet came in serious mood & warn that girl with...

ABHIJEET (warn)- look... bahut drama ho gaya...ab ye game khelna band karo...mai tumahre iss drame se pareshaan ho gaya gu...now please stop all that non sense...

GIRL (anger)- drama..thume ye sab drama lagta hai...mera pyaar drama lagta hai...thume pehle bhi yahi lagta tha...par ek baat sun lo...iss baar mai apne pyaar ko haasil ker ke rahungi...tum mere ho aur mai tumhe khud se dur jaane nahi dungi Abhijeet.

Abhijeet looking her with shock & anger & thinking what the hell that Girl is talking about & feeling that girl didn't have any kind of fear that she was playing with a CID officer...

GIRL became more angry & said GIRL (anger)- aur mera vo DIL tumahre liye tha...aur tumne vo us Freedy ko de diya...

ABHIJEET(shock)-vo HEART CRYSTAL tumne rakha tha...but why ..?

GIRL - kyuki ...vo mera DIL hai Abhijeet...jo sirf aur sirf tumahre liye hai [Comig back in Anger] aur tumne vo kisi aur ko de diya...yaad rakhna Abhijeet...agar koi bhi mere ya tumahre beech aayega tho anjaam acha nahi hoga...Freedy ki himmat kaise hui uss DIL ko haath lagane ki...usne galti (mistake) ki...tho use uski saza tho milni hi thi...agli baar (next time) agar aisa hua, tho mai raham (mercy) nahi karungi...meri di hui her cheez par , bass tumahra haq hai...aur tumahre upar sirf mera...  
GIRL(in warning tone )-

aur agar kisi ne hamare beech aane ki koshish ki...tho uski saza sirf aur sirf MAUT(death) hogi...sirf aur sirf MAUT

Abhijeet was bit scared after listing her bold & firm tone , he was shocked that how could a Girl do like this.. He asked to that Girl with strict & angry tone ...

ABHIJEET- tho Freedy ki iss halat ( condition) ki responsible tum ho...  
How dare you , to do like this...?

Girl give a meaningful smile to Abhijeet, she raised her hand & a HEART CRYSTAL formed in air...that HEART CRYSTAL flowing towards Abhijeet ...

Abhijeet was looking all that with amazement & uable to do anything...  
that HEART CRYSTAL came in front of Abhijeet's face & suddenly turned into a SCORPION & then invisible as a smoke...

Now Abhijeet got, what had happened with Freedy & what Freedy was talking about in hospital.

Abhijeet was bit scared now , but he was trying to be strict.

ABHIJEET ( strict tone) - look l just want to know...ki tum koon ho..?  
so now just tell me "WHO ARE YOU.?"

Girl gave a smile , moved a little back to Abhijeet , open her both arms & said with a lustful & seductive tone...

GIRL-

Tere Deedar Ko Tarasti Hai ,  
Teri Hi Yaad Mei Barasti Hai ,

Jo Na Dekhe , Meri Aankhe (eye) Ye Tujhe,

Ye Tho Na, Jeeti Hai Aur Na Hi Ye Marti Hai .

Tere Hotho (lips) Ki , Kis Kadar Hai Pyass Mujhe ,

Iss Baat Ka Nahi Hai , Ahsaas(realise) Tujhe.

Tujhe Paane Ki Hasrat Hai, Subah Shaam Mujhe.

Pyar Karti Rahu Mai, Yuhi Din Raat Tujhe.

Jali Thi , Mai Jaha Pyar Mei Tere Liye ,

Milegi , Aaj Bhi Vahi Meri Rakh(ashes), Tujhe.

Sadiyo Tak Kiya Hai , Intezaar ( wait)

Tera.

Ab Milan Ka Hai, Aitbaar Mujhe.

[friends these lines are not copy paste.  
Its made by me ,so plz tolerate , as iam not a good poet]

Abhijeet was shocked to hear that , he could feel the lust & craziness in her tone.  
Abhijeet looking in her eyes & felt he had seen these eyes before...he tried to remind but totally blank . Suddenly that girl said...

GIRL-Abhijeet tum mera janoon , meri mahubhat(love) ho...aur mai tumahre parchai (Shadow) hu, ek asi parchai (shadow) , jisse tum abhi tak anjaan (unknown) ho.  
GIRL-Abhijeet , lam yours Unknown Shadow.

Girl gave a meaningful smile to Abhijeet & got invisible like a smoke.

Abhijeet was looking all that with surprise & feeling scared .  
He had seen, those eyes , lust , crazyness before, but where & when, he didn't know about that.  
He was feeling severe headache, each & every word of that Girl was making him restless, his legs was trembling , he felt no energy & suddenly smashed down.

Two people coming towards parking, saw the seen & shout...

DAYA(tense)-ABHIIIIII...

NIKHIL( scare)-Abhijeet sir...

Friends chap is end here , l hope you were not getting bore .

Thanks for reading.

STAY HAPPY.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, l want to say Thanks to all readers who gave their precious reviews on my story.

love duo & crazy for abhirikha- Thanku so much dear.

Mistic Morning-lagta hai Dii ko tarif achi nahi lagi(mera tou dil toot gaya, lam crying...bha..bha...)  
Thanku so much Dii, you are so sweet.

Tropicallight-Thanku so much dear & she is not Maya & Roshni, dear.

Guest- Thanku so much dear.

Abhi Daya fan- Thanku so much dear & glad to know you liked my poem.

A.S Anjana- Thanku so much dear .

aditi-Thanku so much dear.

Kanchan-you are so sweet dear, Thanku so much .

Vikram- new entry...Thanku so much dear & lam glad to know you liked my poem.

Guest- dear guest, Abhijeet ko tease karne ke liye Tarika ka naam add kiya gaya tha. Hope apko aage ki story pasand aaye. Thanku so much.

D- Thanku so much dear.

Guest- Thanku so much dear .

Kamikaze Black-Thanku so much dear & happy to know you liked those lines.

Abhifan-Thanku so much my sweet dear.

Abhina-Thanku so much my sweet reader.

salja-Thanku so much dear.  
nilisha- Thanku so much dear.

bossnbear- happy to see you, thanku so much dear.

some reviewers are missing , hope they will come back.

Now move towards story-

Daya & Nikhil ran towards Abhijeet,  
Daya kept Abhijeet's head on his lap & try to wake him up.

DAYA- ABHI...BOSS...aakhe kholo yaar...kya hua hai thume...ABHI...plz kuch bolo yaar ...plz ABHI...

NIKHIL- sir mai paani lekar aata hu.  
Nikhil ran & bring water, Daya sprinkle some water drops on Abhijeet's face but his all efforts going in vain.  
Abhijeet was not ready to open his eyes.

Daya patted his cheeks ...  
DAYA- Boss ...plz aakhe kholo yaar..  
Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes & try to stand with the help of Daya.

DAYA(tense)- kya hua tha Boss...? achanak behosh kaise ho gaye...?  
tumahri tabiyet tou theek hai na...

ABHIJEET(Slowly)- ha , Daya...vo bas achanak se headache jyada hone laga aur phir achanak chakkar aa gaya...

DAYA(angry)- ABHI jab tumahri tabiyet theek nahi thi, tou akle bahar jane ki kya jaroorat thi...morning mei bhi tumhe headache tha...bol nahi sakte the itni tabiyet kharab hai.

ABHIJEET - are morning mei tune medicine di thi na...aur mai theek hu yaar sach mei.

DAYA- vo tou deekh raha hai, kitna theek ho tum. Ab chalo pahle doctor ke paas chalte hai, phir vaha se seedhe ghar..

ABHIJEET - magar yaar mai theek hu...doctor ke pass jane ki koi jarrorat nahi

DAYA- dekho ABHI, mai tumse puch nahi raha hu , chalo ab...mujhe tumahre koi baat nahi sunni.

ABHIJEET- acha theek hai, par pahle ek baar bureau chal, ACP sir se baat karni hai...please yaar...phir teri har baat manuga...

DAYA- theek hai, Sir se baat karke nikalte hai.

Abhijeet , Daya & Nikhil moved towards bureau. Abhijeet moved with the help of Daya.

IN BUREAU

ACP Pradyuman & Dr. Salunke were talking something & all juniors were busy in their work.

Dr Salunke -are yaar Pradyuman lekin Freedy ko bichoo ne kata kaise...yaha bureau mei bichoo aaya kaha se.

ACP- pata nahi Salunke kaha se aaya kaise aaya..? Vaise Abhijeet ka phone aaya tha, Freedy ab theek hai.

\- chalo ye theek hua...varna hum sab to ghabra hi gaye the ... Doctor Salunke said.

ACP- aur bata, ajkal forensic mei sab kaisa chal raha hai ? Kafi time ho gaya mera forensic jaana hi nahi hu. Kabhi meeting kabhi ye kabhi vo...itne dino baad aaj aaya tha aur dekho aaj hi ye bichoo, isne dimaag kharab kar diya...khair tu bata...

Dr. salunke- yaar kaam bhad(increase) gaya hai...Tarika bhi chali gaye hai long leave par, aise mei work load bhi bhad gaya hai, helping hand jo nahi hai.

ACP- oh...to Tarika long leave par hai...  
chalo theek hai , kabse keh bhi rahi thi,  
isi bahane uska bhi change ho jayega.

Suddenly Nikhil came inside looking very tense...all looked him & felt something wrong...at the same time Abhijeet came with the help of Daya, all looked him & gathered around him. All were looking tense to see him like this. ACP came forward...

ACP( concern)- Daya , ye Abhijeet ko kya hua hai ?

DAYA(tense)- sir Abhijeet vaha parking mei behosh pada tha...hum log aaye tab dekha...

ACP(concern)- kya hua tha Abhiheet , tum achanak aise behosh kaise ho gaye ?

ABHIJEET(low)- kuch khas nahi Sir bas sar dard thoda tej ho gaya tha, issliye chakaar sa aa gaya.

ACP( order )- Daya, isse phoran doctor ke paas le jao aur ghar par rest karao... Itne dino se continuous work kar raha hai, theek se rest bhi nahi kiya hoga...

ABHIJEET- sir mai theek hu...

ACP( strongly)- ha vo tou deekh raha hai, pata nahi itna tension kyu lete ho tum, apni health ka bilkul khyal nahi.

DAYA- Sir mei Abhijeet ko le jata hu.

ACP- ha le jao aur phir kal morning mai hi aana tum dono. Aur ha, ab Freedy ki tabiyet bhi theek hai...shaam tak discharge ho jayega.

\- chalo ye tou acha hai, Daya ab Abhijeet ko bhi ek baar doctor ko dikha dena, koi jyada pareshani ki baat tou nahi... Doctor Salunke said.

ABHIJEET- sir mai... Daya intrupts...  
Daya(teasing)- ha sabko pata hai tum theek ho, ab chalo...

Daya helped Abhijeet & first they went to doctor. Doctor checked Abhijeet & gave an injection to him .

Doctor(to Daya)- bahut jyada stress mai hai ye...plz try to relax him. Agar headache jyada feel ho tou ye( give a prescription) medicine de dena. And don't worry unhe sirf rest ki jarrorat hai, tension se dur rakhe, he will be fine. Daya nodded with smile.

Duo sat in quialls, Daya drove towards home, time to time he was looking towards Abhijeet but Abhijeet was looking lost.

ABHIJEET(thinking)- vo Heart Crystal us ladki ne rakha tha magar kaise ? aur phir vo achanak ek Scorpion mei kaise badal gaya. Uski aakhe(eye) , aisa lagta hai, maine kahi dekhi hai.  
uski awaz(voice) , uska vo pagalpan, vo zid. Sab kuch jaana pahchana sa lagta hai, jaise mai use janta hu , par kaise aur kaha, kuch bhi yad nahi aa raha. Daya ko batana bi theek nahi, wo pareshan ho jayega, vaise hi meri vajah se itni tension mai hai . Kya karu , kuch samaj nahi aa raha & he was feeling restless. Daya noticed him...

DAYA(tense)- kya hua Boss...? sar mei jyada dard ho raha hai kya...  
bass thodi der aur , hum ghar pahuchne hi wale hai..

ABHIJEET- are nahi yaar, lam fine , tu jyada tension mat liya kar...

DAYA(serious)- Boss kuch problem hai kya...? mujhe aisa lagta hai , kuch hai jo thumhe pareshaan kar raha hai...agar koi problem hai, tou batao.

ABHIJEET- nahi Daya, aise koi baat nahi hai yaar...tu pareshan mat ho , koi problem nahi hai...vo tou bass thode kaam ki tension aur ye sab meetings , bass thoda stress ho gaya tha aur kuch nahi.

DAYA- thoda stress. ..Boss kya thode stress mei koi behosh ho jata hai..dekho mai janta hu koi problem hai...tum abhi share nahi karna chate hai...its ok...lekin please itna stress lene ki jarrorat nahi hai...tumhe maloom nahi, mai aaj kitna dar gaya tha jab thume parking me behosh pade dekha. ..please ABHI apna khyal rakha karo...hamare liye hi sahi...

ABHIJEET(lovingly)- ohh...tou aaj Chote sahab dar gaye the...

DAYA(anger)- tou dar nahi legaga...tumahri jagah agar mei behosh pada hota, tou thume dar nahi lagta...? bolo...

ABHIJEET(scare)- please Daya aise baate mat karo... mai tumhe kabhi takleef mei nahi dekh sakta...  
( try to change the mood) aur please leave it yaar...lam ok now, so please ab aise koi baat nahi samjha...varna sahab ko raste par lana ache se aata hai mujhe.

Daya was happy to see him relax & with this light chit chat both buddies reached home.  
They entered inside the house.

DAYA- Boss , tum apne room mei rest karo...mai thumare liye soup banakar laata hu & he about to move towards kitchen ...

ABHIJEET- yaar rahne de mujhe bhook nahi hai.

DAYA- mai janta hu ...magar thume medicine leni hai ABHI aur doctor ne kaha tha kuch khila kar dena, issliye pehle kuch kha lo...phir medicine lekar rest karna...now you please go & he softly pushed Abhijeet towards his room.

ABHIJEET(smile)- acha baba jata hu...aur sun apne liye bhi kuch bana lena.

DAYA- ok Boss...

Daya moved in kitchen & start making food while Abhijeet moved in his room,  
take out his coat , sat on chair & closed his eyes. He was continuously thinking about that girl & trying to find any clue, which lead him to that girl.

Suddenly he felt something, opened his eyes & looking here & there but nothing suspicious. He was feeling something fishy , he stand up & about to call Daya, bcz he was not feeling well but suddenly door got closed. He didn't get , what was happing, he move forward & try to open that door but his all efforts going in vain. He was calling Daya but no reply from Daya's side.  
Suddenly he heard a low but known voice.. ABHIJEETTTTTTT.

He became attentive & turned, the same girl was standing there with a strange smile. Abhijeet shocked to see her inside his room.

ABHIJEET-tum...tum yaha mere room mei kaise ...main door tou band tha ...tou phir tum yaha...ek ...ek minuta tum yaha pahle se hi ho, vaha us parking se gayab hone ke baad tum yaha mere room tak aa gayi.  
Do you know, ek CID Officer ke ghar mei iss tarah chori se enter hone ka kya result ho sakta hai . Tum bahut badi problem mei ho...Do you undetstand what lam saying to you ? but no reply from girl, she was continuously looking him with a smile.

ABHIJEET (anger)- aakhir tumahri problem kya hai ? Ab kuch bolo bhi...

GIRL- I LOVE YOU ABHIJEET.

ABHIJEET(angry)- dekho phir se apni bakwaas mat suru ker dena. l don't want to hear more.

GIRL- ek yahi tou sach hai Abhijeet aur tum sunana nahi chahte...aur baar baar ye darwaza kholne ki koshish mat karo, ye meri marzi se band hua hai, aise nahi khulega.  
Aur Abhijeet mai iss ghar mei chori se nahi aai hu aur na hi mujhe koi darwaza rok sakta hai.

ABHIJEET(tease)- oh...tou lagta hai tum koi purani khiladi ho, lock todne ka acha experience hai thume, tabhi tou ek CID Officer ke ghar mei enter ho gayi , vo bhi itni safai se.

GIRL(smile)- Abhijeet, mujhe lock todne ki kya jarorat hai, ye darwaze ye sab zinda logo ke liye hote hai , unke liye nahi jo iss zindgi ke bandhan ko thod chuke ho, aur mai inn bandhno ko bahut pahle thod chuki hu...marne ke baad ye cheeze koi mayne nahi rakhti Abhijeet.

ABHIJEET(tease)- tum kahna chahti ho tum mar chuki ho...wah kya baat hai ... vaise mai pouch sakta hu aap kab mari ?

GIRL- ye sab mazak nahi hai Abhijeet. aur sach, mei mar chuki ho, aaj se kai saal pehle, aur vo bhi sirf thumare liye , thumare pyar ko paane ke liye. Tum maano ya na maano magar yahi sach hai Abhijeet.

ABHIJEET(anger)- dekho ye bakwaas karne ki zarrorat nahi hai...aur mujhe tumahri kisi bhi baat ka yakeen nahi, samajhi tum.

GIRL- mera nahi, lekin khud per tou yakin hoga hi thume. Kya thume aisa nahi lagta ki tum mujhe jante ho , mujhse pehle bhi mil chuke ho, kya mai thume anzan lagti hu...nahi Abhijeet, sach ko na manne se vo jhoot nahi ban jata. Mai sirf tumahre liye vapas ayi hu Abhijeet, kitne saalo tak intezaar kiya hai maine aur kismat dekho, vo khud thume mere pass laye hai Abhijeet...aur ab hame ek hone se koi nahi rok sakta...jo sadiyo pahle nahi hua, vo ab hoga...bahut jald hum sath honge Abhijeet..bahut jald.

Abhijeet was shocked to hear that.

ABHIJEET- dekho tum kya bakwaas kar rahi ho, meri kuch samaj nahi aa raha...aur mai kab thumare pass aaya..?

GIRL- bhul gaye Abhijeet...chalo mai yaad dila deti hu. Yaad karo Abhijeet , vo khubsurat(beautiful) mahal jaise haveli, vo tasveer jo tumahre haat(hand) se tuti thi aur jise tum sambhal(carefully) kar uss purani lakdi ki maj (wooden table) per rakh aaye the..  
...kuch yaad aaya...

ABHIJEET( try to remind) - ye sab tou kuch dino pahle hua tha...mai case ki details lekar laut raha tha...aur tabhi...

FLASH BACK

A Van was moving towards Mumbai,  
Abhijeet, Freddy & two police officers were present in the Van. They were talking about case, unaware, what was waiting for them, specially for Abhijeet.

Thanks for reading,  
hope we meet again.

STAY HAPPY.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, Sorry friends for late update. Actually I was not well so couldn't update the story. I hope you all will not angry on me.

A Big Thanku for all the reviewers.  
Friends your reviews encourage me to write more & better. Thanku so much.

love duo& crazy for abhirika- Thanku so much dear.

Tropicallight- Thanku so much dear.

Mistic Morning- Thanku Dii.

Vikram- Thanku so much,l will try to update soon dear.

Kamikaze Black- Thanku so much.

Guest- Thanku dear.

aditi- Thanku dear.

Guest- Thanku so much.

Abhi's Sunshine- Thanku so much.

bossnbear- Thanku dear.

Shubhangi- Thanku so much.

Salja-Thanku dear.

Massoma ansari 93- Thanku dear.

ho lover Shilu- happy to see you so much.

\- Thanku so much.

AbhiDaya Fan- Thanku dear.

shalu- Thanku so much.

R- Thanku so much dear.

Guest- Thanku dear.

All four people, who were present in the Van, busy in talking...

ABHIJEET- vaise, hum kabhi iss raste se nahi aaye ek tou main road se bilkul hat ker hai dusra agar raste mei koi problem ho jaye tou kisi help ki bhi koi ummid nahi.

SANJAY(police officer)- nahi Sir aise baat nahi hai, yaha on the way bahut saare villages aate hai...ha thoda main road se hatkar jarur hai aur kuch sunsaan rasta bhi hai, phir bhi villagers se help mil jati hai...yaha thodi- thodi dur per hi 2-3 village hai.

FREEDY- lekin Sanjay ji yaha itne ghar najar nahi aate, shayad bahut kam log rahte hai inn ganvo(village) mei.

SANJAY- Ha ye tou sahi kaha, jyada population nahi hai inn villages mei...mushkil se 100 ghar honge kul milakar...

RAVI(police officer)- are ye kai soo saal purane villages hai, bahut sare log tou pehle hi village chod kar sahar(city) mei bass(settle)  
gaye.

ABHIJEET- vaise , ye jagah(place) kafi khubsurat(beautiful ) hai...men kar raha hai kisi village ke aas pass Van rukvakar thoda gum aaye...kyu Freedy.

FREEDY(happy)- are Sir ye tou aapne mere dil ki baat keh di...par Sir aapne hi tou kaha tha jald se jald Mumbai pauchna hai...chaliye koi baat nahi, thoda gum phir lete hai, thoda bahut late tou chalta hai...kyu Sir...

ABHIJEET- are Freedy yaar, mai tou mazak kar raha tha...aaj nahi phir kabi aayege, tab gum lena...aaj tou jald se jald Mumbai pauchna hai, ACP Sir ko report jo karna hai...ye gumna phirna phir kabhi.

SANJAY- vaise Sir ye raasta short cut hai, agar phir kabhi yaha koi kaam pade tou aap log issi raste se aana, time bhi save ho jayega aur aap log thoda ghum phir lena.

ABHIJEET- ha ye idea acha hai...kyu Freedy ab tou kush ho...

FREEDY- ji Sir...per pata nahi ab kab aana hoga yaha...hoga bhi ya nahi...

ABHIJEET(looking outside the window)- pata nahi Freedy , per mujhe aisa lagta hai, mai yaha bahut jald vapas aaunga...

ABHIJEET(thinking)- ye rasta, ye hawa(wind) sab jaani pachnani lagti hai...sab kuch kitna acha lag raha hai...per phir bhi yaha rukne ka dil nahi karta...sab kuch acha hai phir bhi ek anjana sa dar(fear) hai ya phir kah sakte hai ek ajeeb si bechani hai...lagta hai jaisa kuch hone wala hai...kitna ajeeb sa ashaas hai...

Abhijeet was in deep thinking & rest of three were busy in their discussion.

FREEDY(shock with fear)- Kya...ye sab sach hai...

With this loud "KYA" Abhijeet came out from his thoughts...

SANJAY- ha suna tou hai, magar sach ya jhoot kya pata, 200 saal (200 years) purani baat hai...sab log aisa kahte hai aur mante bhi hai ki aaj bhi vo Haveli haunted hai...uss Haveli ke aas pass koi nahi rahta.

FREEDY(surprise)- are phir tou vaha ke log kab ka vo village chod kar chale gaye honge...?

RAVI- nahi sab nahi, per ha kuch log chale gaye the . Kahte hai vo Haveli jis parivaar(family) ki thi, vo family sabhi villagers mei sabse jyada ameer(rich) thi .

FREEDY- aksar ameer logo ke ghar hi Haunted hote hai. Jaha jitna paisa, vaha utna crime...kyu Abhijeet sir...

ABHIJEET-are wah Freedy, aaj pehli baar tum atma ki baat na karke crime ki baat kar rahe ho...good

Freedy felt shy after hearing his senior's comment . FREEDY- kya Sir aap bhi...vaise Ravi ji vo Haveli kis village mei hai..?

RAVI- Freedy vo Haveli "Nanpura" mei hai...abhi thodi dur aage vahi village hai.

They all were talking about that village, suddenly Van got stopped with a zerk.

ABHIJEET( to driver)- are ye Van kyu rok di...?

Driver- pata nahi Sahab kya hua hai ...mai abhi dekhta hu...

Driver got down & trying to find out the problem ...

SANJAY- kya hua ramesh(driver name) itna time kyu lag raha hai..?

Driver- Sahab ji Van kharab ho gayi hai...thoda time legaga...

All came out from Van .

ABHIJEET- are bhai kitna time legaga...?

Driver- Sahab ji lagbhag 1 se 2 gante lag jayenge.

FREEDY- tab tak hum log kya karenge...?

SANJAY- Freedy karna kya hai...chalo thoda ghum phir late hai aur vaise bhi aap tou yehi chahte the...kyu...

ABHIJEET- tum theek keh rahe ho Sanjay...ab yaha ruk ker bhi kya milega, ek -do gante ki baat hai tab tak thoda ghum liya jaye.

RAVI- Sir aap log ghum aaye , mai yaha rukta hu...jaise hi Van theek ho jayegi mai aaplogo ko inform kar dunga...bass jyada dur mat jayega.

SANJAY- theek hai Ravi , hum yahi aas pass hi hai...( to Abhijeet) chaliye Sir...(to Freedy) aaye Freedy apko thoda ghuma laate hai...

Abhijeet, Sanjay & Freedy moved away from there...

FREEDY- Sanjay ji ye kon si jagah(place) hai..?

SANJAY- Nainpura...

FREEDY- kya...vahi hauntad Haveli wala Nainpura...?

ABHIJEET- Freedy kya haunted haunted lagya hua hai...aisa kuch nahi hota...chalo ab...

Suddenly they saw a big ,beautiful Haveli, situated in middle of garden type area.

ABHIJEET( surprise)- ye Haveli kitni shaandar hai..jaani pachani si lagti hai...

SANJAY- ha Sir..actually sabhi Haveliya jyadatar ek jaise hi dikhti hai...issliye jaani pachchani si lagti hai...

FREEDY(fear)- Sanjay ji, kya ye vahi Haveli hai , jo haunted hai..?

SANJAY- Freedy ye sab suni sunai baatein hai, aur vaise bhi hum log andar hi ja rahe hai pata chal jayega haunted hai ya nahi...kyu sahi kaha maine...

FREEDY(fear)- a...an..andar magar hume andar nahi jana chahye...aise kisi ki Haveli mei gusna theek nahi hai...kyu Sir...theek kah raha hu na mai...

ABHIJEET- vaise Sanjay Freedy ki baat mai point hai...hamara andar jana theek nahi hoga...aise kaise hum log jaa sakte hai..?

SANJAY- Sir ye haveli pichle 200 salo se khali hai, iska koi owner samne nahi aaya tou government ne ye haveli yaha ke villagers ko handover kar di, par kisi ne iska kuch use nahi kiya...ye khuli rahti hai...kuch log ghumne aate hai magar isse ab haunted mana jane laga hai...aap log jyada mat sochiye, yaha aane jane par koi manahi(prohibited) nahi hai...log aana jana shuru karenge tabhi tou iss place ka koi development ho payega..

ABHIJEET- ha ye tou hai...tou phir der kis baat ki ...chalo andar chalte hai...

Three of them entered inside the haunted Haveli..

FREEDY(scared)-sir mujhe dar lag raha hai...kahi koi aatma vatma tou nahi..kya mera aana jarrori hai...

ABHIJEET(irritate)- Freedy tum Van ke paas jao aur jab Van start ho jaye tab hame bula lena..now you go...

FREEDY- thanku sir...

Freedy went away from that Haveli.

Abhijeet & Sanjay moving here & there inside that Haveli .After some time Abhijeet entered inside a big hall. There was so many paintings hanging on the wall, Abhijeet couldn't see the paintings clearly due to lack of proper light. That Hall was in dark, only sun light came from windows but it was not enough to see those paintings clearly.  
Abhijeet looking the wall suddenly his eyes fall on a painting which was lying on floor, Abhijeet pick up that painting . He could see, the painting was of a girl having long hair, dark black eyes & wearing a Heart Crystal in her neck but her face was not clearly visible...  
Suddenly that painting fall down, Abhijeet was surprise of that sudden fall, he bent down & about to touch that painting, suddenly he heard...

FREEDY- Abhijeet Sir kaha hai aap ?  
chaliye Van start ho gayi hai..

ABHIJEET- aaya Freedy...

Abhijeet hurriedly pick up that painting & kept it on wooden table which was not present before sometime but he didn't notice it & moved out...

SANJAY- are Abhijeet sir aap kaha chale gaye the..?

ABHIJEET-vo vaha us side ek bada sa Hall hai, bass vahi tha...kuch paintings vagrah thi vaha..

FREEDY- chailye sir jaldi chailye, mujhe tou iss Haveli mai bilkul bhi acha nahi lag raha...

Abhijeet , Sanjay & Freedy moved out from that Haveli & again start their journey for Mumbai.

PRESENT-

ABHIJEET- oh...tou tum vo painting wali ladki ho...tabhi tum mujhe jaani pechani si lag rahi thi...aur tab se tum mujhe, apne aap ko aatma batakar behkane ki koshish kar rahi thi, magar tumhara plan flop ho gaya...kyu...

GIRL- Abhijeet tum ab bhi nahi samajh rahe ho...vo painting 200 saal(200 years) purani hai...ab tum hi batao kya mai thume 200 saal ki nazar aati hu...

ABHIJEET(tease)- nahi nahi tum 200 saal ki beshak nahi ho magar tumahara face uss painting wali ladki se milta hai aur issi baat ka tum fayda utha rahi ho.

GIRL- nahi Abhijeet ye sach nahi hai...mai vahi ladki hu...tumahre uss Haveli se jaane ke baad kya hua , mai tumhe batati hu...

FLASH BACK

when three of them moved out from that haunted Haveli, the painting which was kept on table by Abhijeet, fall down & start burning. That burning painting produced smoke cloud which start revolving inside the hall & after some time turned into a beautiful girl, the same girl whose painting was burning. That girl wearing a Heart Crystal in her neck & having a strange smile on her face. She move towards window, saw those three people...

GIRL- Aakhir Tum Vapas Aa Hi Gaye.  
Iss Baar Mai Tumhe Dur Nahi Jane Dungi...Kisi Bhi Keemat Par Nahi...

That girl again turned into a smoke cloud & start following one of them.

PRESENT

GIRL- mai janti hu Abhijeet, tumahre men mei bahut saare sawal hai...magar inke jawab vahi hai Abhijeet...jaha se sab suru(start) hua tha aur mujhe yakeen hai tum inn sawalo ke jawab(answer) lene vaha zarror jaoge...kyu vo Haveli tumhe jaani pechani lagi... aakhir aisa kya hua tha uss waqt(time) jo aaj tak tumahe paane ke liye mei tadap rahi hu...tumahre liye Abhijeet sirf tumahre liye maine khud ko jala diya, aaj bhi meri rakh(ases)  
uss haveli ki hawao mei guli hai.

Zinda rehkar tou tumhe paa naa saki magar mar kar bhi vo chahat kam nahi hui hai. Iss baar tumhe mera hone se koi nahi rok sakta...  
Mujhe yakeen hai tum aaoge Abhijeet, ek baar hi sahi magar aaoge zarror.

Mai tumahra intezaar(wait) karungi.

Girl gave a strange smile to Abhijeet, turned into smoke & vanished, at the same time door got opened.

Abhijeet looking all that like a statue,  
he was in bad mental condition but he had decided something in his mind.

After some time Daya entered inside...

DAYA- kya hua Abhijeet ..aise kyu khade ho...kab se aawaj laga raha hu par janab pata nahi kaha khoye hai...?

ABHIJEET(hesitate)- Daya...vo..baat ye hai ki...  
DAYA(concern)- Kya baat hai ABHI..

Friends chap is over here.

Takecare yourself & your family.

STAY HAPPY.


	6. Chapter 6

First of all l want to say THANKS, to all who reviewed on last chap.  
So many reviewers are missing. Friends don't worry l will try to complete this story as soon as possible, you have to bear just 2 or 3 chaps more. Thanku.

Here the next chap...

ABHIJEET- Daya vo baat ye hai ki...

DAYA- kya baat hai Boss , tum pareshan lag rahe ho...

ABHIJEET(think something then said)- are kuch nahi yaar ...bass halka sa headache feel ho raha hai aur kuch bechani si feel ho rahi hai...

DAYA- Boss pehle tum ye soup pio aur phir medicine lekar aaram se soo jao, isse thume aaram milega.

Daya gave medicine to Abhijeet & helped him to lie down.

ABHIJEET(think)- nahi abhi Daya ko batana theek nahi hoga, pehle mujhe khud sach janna hoga...vaise hi mujhe lekar itna pareshaan hai aur jyada pareshaan ho jayega ...abhi kuch nahi batana hai Daya ko. ...kuch bhi nahi.

DAYA- chalo Boss aaram se soo jao...gud night.  
ABHIJEET(smile)- gud night.

Abhijeet closed his eyes & after sometime totally lost in sleep.

DAYA(think)- Pata nahi Boss ko kya pareshani hai...kuch bolna chahta tha magar beech mei hi ruk gaya...  
(look towards Abhijeet) ABHI plz share karo mujhse...mai janta hu tum pareshaan ho lekin apni pareshani mujhse chupa rahe ho...mai nahi chahta ki tum aur stress lo , issiliye tumhare soup mei mujhe sleeping pills milani padi...sorry Boss, par thumare liye rest zarrori hai...

Daya remind something...

[ Doctor- dekhye Mr Daya Abhiheet ka calm rehna zarrori hai...unhe stress nahi lena hai aur unhe ek achi neend ki zarrorat hai , isse unka mind relax hoga...( give something to Daya) ye medicine aap inhe de dena...

Daya looked him with question...

Doctor- don't worry Mr Daya , ye sleeping pills hai mild power ki, iska koi side effect nahi hai...  
Aur abhi unhe ye dena zarrori hai, jisse vo relax ho sake aur unhe headache mei bhi relief milega.

DAYA- Thanku doctor. ]

DAYA(kept his hand of Abhijeet's head)- jaldi se theek ho jao Boss...  
Daya take a sigh & move towards his room leaving his buddy in sleep.

NEXT MORNING

Abhijeet woke up & suddenly he remind everything , he thought for sometime & move towards Daya's room , find its empty & heard..

DAYA- are uth gaye Boss...ab kaisa feel ho raha hai thume..?

ABHIJEET- yaar Daya sach kahu tou raat mai aaram se soo paya, issiliye ab acha lag raha hai...headache bhi kam lag raha hai...doctor ne kafi achi medicine di thi, better feel kar raha hu.

DAYA- chalo ye tou acha hai ABHI... ab tum jaldi se ready ho jao, phir Bureau ke liye nikalna hai...

ABHIJEET- theek hai mai aata hu..

Abhijeet moved towards his room...  
After some time Abhijeet came out from his room & joined Daya on dinning table, Daya looked him & shocked...

DAYA- are ABHI..tumhe Bureau nahi jana...tum ready kyu nahi hue Boss..?

ABHIJEET(tired) - yaar Daya , dil nahi kar raha Bureau jane ka...tum ACP Sir ko bata dena ki aaj mai Bureau nahi aaraha...

DAYA(tense)- kya hua hai ABHI...tum theek ho na...? Kya baat hai yaar...plz batao, mujhe tension ho rahi hai...

ABHIJEET(smile)- are yaar tu itni tension kyu le raha hai...lam fine.

DAYA- fine...then why you want to stay at home ?

ABHIJEET- yaar thoda rest karna chahta hu...Bureau , file , case in sabse thoda thak gaya hu, issliye aaj ghar per rahkar rest karna chahta hu... ...

DAYA- theek hai...agar sirf yahi baat hai tou , you stay here & take rest.  
Mai ACP Sir ko inform kar dunga...  
You just takecare yourself BOSS.

ABHIJEET- theek hai yaar...tu tension mat le , mai apna khyal rakhuga.

Daya(think)- mai janta hu ABHI ki baat kuch aur hai...tumhe tou ghar par rest karna pasand hi nahi...chahe kuch bhi ho jaye per thume Bureau jakar hi aaram milta tha, aur aaj tum khud ghar par rest karna chahte ho...

tum mujhe kuch batana nahi chahte...theek hai per ab lagta hai mujhe khud hi sach ka pata lahna hoga...akhir thumare deemag mei kya chal raha hai...

Abhijeet finished his breakfast & look towards Daya, who was looking in deep thinking...

ABHIJEET- Daya kya soch raha hai tu...? breakast tou kar le..phir bureau bhi jana hai...

Daya came out from his thoughts , finished his breakfast & moved out for Bureau with...

DAYA- ABHI apna khyal rakha...

Abhijeet nodded with smile.

After Daya's exit, Abhijeet went in his room, gets ready & moved out from house to go somewhere.

After reaching that place, Abhijeet looked that Haveli , take a deep sigh & move inside with...

ABHIJEET- akhir mujhe vapas aana hi pada...

Abhijeet looked that Haveli & trying to find any clue , which helped him to understand the situation in which he trapped badly. He entered inside that Hall & as he entered the Hall filled with light, now he could see each & every painting clearly. Paintings seems to be an old but not completely unknown from Abhijeet, suddenly his eyes fall on something , which belongs to him...

ABHIJEET(shocked)- mera COAT yaha kaise aaya...?!  
He turned after hearing a voice from behind ..

GIRL- tumahri har ek cheez, mere Dil ke bahut kareeb hai aur iss hall mei mozud(present) har ek cheez tumse judi hai... ye tasveere(paintings) dekh rahe ho...ye sab maine banai thi aur thume ye sab bahut pasand thi , issiliye maine inhe yaha lagaya tha.

ABHIJEET( firm)- mai yaha sach janne aaya hu...ye janne ki tum mujhse kya chahti(want) ho...?

GIRL( gives a lustful smile to Abhijeet)- sach mei bata du , kya chahti hu...

...

...

...  
EVENING-

Daya came back home & found, Abhijeet sat resting his head on sofa with closed eyes..

DAYA- are Boss, kahi bahar gaye the kya...?  
Abhiheet opened his eyes after hearing his buddy's voice.

ABHIJEET- are nahi yaar...bass aise hi yaha batha hu...

DAYA(investigative tone)- acha...tou lagta hai aajkal tum ghar mei bhi ye Coat pahankar gumte ho...kyu...

Abhijeet realised that he forget to change his outfits after coming from that Haveli...

ABHIJEET- are vo mei thoda bahar ki hawa khane chal gaya tha...ghar par rest karte karte bore ho gaya tha...

DAYA(tease)- ha vo tou hai...par Boss mujhe tum ab bhi tired lag rahe ho...oh.. ha ab jab koi 4-5 ganto tak bahar ki hawa khata rahega tou fresh tou legaga nahi...kyu...

Abhijeet looked him with question..

DAYA(anger)- ab aise mat dekho mujhe...call kiya tha lunch time mei, magar tumne uthya nahi phir mujhe tesion hone lagi tou ghar aakar check kiya magar janab gayab...

ABHIJEET- ha...mai vo kuch kaam tha bass aur issiliye shyad phone bhi nahi utha paya...

Daya found Abhijeet was getting restless so he stop firing questions & made him relax with...

DAYA- acha baba theek hai...mai tou bass ye kah raha tha ki mujhe bata dete tou mujhe itni tension nahi hoti na...well leave it...  
Suddenly Daya saw something ..

DAYA- vaise Boss ab tum bata bhi do ki akhir ye HEART CRYSTAL thume kisne diya...?

Abhijeet shocked to see that Heart Crystal placed on table near him...  
Daya was about to touch that Heart Crystal, instantly Abhijeet stopped him with..

ABHIJEET( harsh)- Daya, don't try to touch it. Ye meri personal cheez hai aur please tum baar baar iske bare mei mat pucha karo...kuch baatein personal hoti hai...meri bhi apni personal life hai aur kuch baatein aise bhi hai , jise mai kisi ke saath share karna nahi chahta (take a sigh) thumahre saath bhi nahi...

Daya was shocked to hear that, he was hurt & unable to understand , why Abhijeet behaving like that without any strong reason.

Abhijeet pick up that Heart Crystal & moved inside his room , closed the door with bang..

DAYA(hurt)- ABHI...aisa maine kya kar diya yaar jo tum itne naaraj ho gaye apne Daya se...

Abhijeet sat on his bed, closed his eyes...  
ABHIJEET(sad)- mujhe maaf kar dena Daya...please mujhe maaf ker dena mere Bhai, mai majboor hu...apne karan tujhe musibaat mei nahi daal sakta...kabhi nahi...

Chap is end here. T.C

STAY HAPPY.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello friends, i know iam late, sorry for that. But for being late, there are two reasons...lst...l think you are not liking this story so l have lost my interest to continue it...& llnd... l were busy with my science project...late submission ke karan bahut daant khani padi...my bad luck...

So friends aap log bhi angry birds mat ban jana...ok..  
Again, Sorry for late update & A big Thanku for all those reviewers, who reviewed on last chap...Your reviews motivate me to complete this story...

" As Anjaana, Kamikaze Black, hp lover Shilu, AbhiDaya Fan, salja, masooma ansari93, aditi, love duo& crazy for abhirika, Tropicallight, Parise22, PwinCex AngEl, DA95, Shubhangi, nilisha, abhina or Abhifan & Guest.  
.THANKU SO MUCH.

Now move towards story-

Abhijeet was still in deep thinking & feeling restless.

Daya went in his room.  
DAYA(confuse)- akhir boss ko hua kya hai...? Samajh nahi aa raha...  
achanak bina kisi reason ke iss tarah naraj ho gaya...kuch tou chal raha hai iske deemag mei...ya phir sach mei koi ladki tou nahi aa gaye ABHI ki life mei...  
.lekin phir bhi ABHI mere saath aisa nahi kar sakta, kisi ladki ki vajah se vo mujhe hurt nahi karega...aur agar sach mei aisa hua tou (Daya take a deep breath) ABHI tum badal gaye ho yaar...lekin ha, mei thumari khusiyo ke bich kabhi nahi aaunga...kabhi nahi...

Both buddies were in deep thinking & fighting with their emotions. After 2 hour some one rang the bell, Daya came out, open the door & received the food, ordered by him. Daya arranged the plates & call Abhijeet...soon Abhijeet came, looking tired & dull.  
Daya saw him feel something wrong but ignored his feelings & served the food...both buddies started dinner... Abhijeet feeling guilty & look towards Daya , who was doing his dinner silently...Abhijeet want to say sorry but his mind moved on another way & he was thinking, what that girl said to him in that Haveli...

FLASH BACK

GIRL- kuch din aur Abhijeet ...bass kuch din aur phir hum saath honge...hamesha hamesha ke liye...

ABHIJEET(angry)- aisa kabhi nahi hoga, tum sirf sochti raho...mai yaha kabhi vapas nahi aaunga...kabhi nahi...(shout) suna tumne...

GIRL(firm)- thume aana hoga Abhijeet...jaise aaj aaye ho, theek vaise hi uss din bhi aaoge...meri jiid se tum anjaan(unknown) nahi ho...

ABHIJEET(angry)- tum samajhti kya ho...aise hi , kisi ki bhi zindgi se tum khel sakti ho...har baar aisa nahi hoga...thumare liye acha hoga jaha se aayi ho vahi loot jao, aur plz mera picha chod do...iam really getting tired of all these things...

GIRL- tum thak(tired) chuke ho...nahi Abhijeet, thak(tired) tou mai chuki hu...200 saal Abhijeet...200 saal kam nahi hote...lekin maine intezaar(wait) kiya ...par ab aur nahi...jo cheez mujhe chahye vo ab mei hassil kerke rahungi...tum jao Abhijeet magar yaad rakhna...Tumhe paane ki meri ye zidd 200 saal purani hai Abhijeet...uss waqt thumare liye maine khud ko , zinda jala diya tha...mere liye zindagi aur maut sirf ek khel hai...thumare liye mai apni jaan hazaro baar de sakti hu aur Kisi aur ki jaan, le bhi sakti hu...

PRESENT

Abhijeet felt jerk & his spoon fall down, instantly Daya looked him with concern ...Abhijeet hurriedly pick up that spoon & look towards Daya, who was looking shocked ...

DAYA(concern)- Boss tum theek ho...

ABHIJEET- ha...mai theek hu...

DAYA(forced smile)- iam sorry...vo us Heart Crystal ke bare mei puchane ke liye...maine tou bass aise hi pouch liya tha...par ha agar koi ladki pasand aaye tou mujhse , milana jarror...

Abhijeet silently listen him & without any reply moved towards his room.

Daya was looking him with confused expression. Daya take a deep breath & after completing all works went into his room.

Next morning both buddies were silent...Daya observing Abhijeet's behaviour but didn't find any reason behind this weird behaviour of Abhijeet.

Duo reached bureau, everyone could feel that Abhijeet was disturb & looking dull & tired, all wished them & after that getting busy in their work..  
Daya moved towards Freedy...

DAYA- ab theek ho Freedy...

FREEDY- ha sir ab theek hu...uss scorpion ne tou mera deemang tak guma diya...samaj nahi aa raha vo gift achanak badal kaise gaya...

DAYA(confuse)- kon sa gift Freedy.?

FREEDY- are vahi jo Abhijeet sir ne...

(Abhijeet was listening their conversation & as before Freedy said something about that gift, he interrupted.. )

ABHIJEET- are yaar Freedy tum bhi na...maine kaha tha tumse thumare dimmag par asar hua hai...plz thoda kam socha karo...

Daya was about to ask something suddenly ACP sir came &...

ACP- Abhijeet tum Varun case ki report aaj hi ready kar do ... .aur Daya tum, sara data collect karke ek folder mei daal do...upar se kabhi bhi orders aa sakte hai...hame apna kaam ready rakhna hai...chalo kaam per lag jao...

DUO got busy in their work...Abhijeet was feeling something wrong with him...he getting restless, somehow he completed his work in hurry & submit that file to ACP.

ACP checked that file & shocked, he called Abhijeet in his cabin..

ACP- Abhijeet ye kya hai...itni mistakes...ho kya gaya hai thume...

ABHIJEET- iam sorry sir vo...mai abhi correct kar deta hu...

ACP feeling something wrong with him ...  
ACP(concern)- koi baat nahi tum jao (Abhijeet turned to move out suddenly ACP said) aur suno thoda rest kar lo...phir work karna theek ...Abhijeet noddd & moved out silently...  
Abhijeet went in washroom & washed his face ...

ABHIJEET(think)- ye mujhe kya ho raha hai...kuch bhi samajh nahi aa raha kya kru...?...koi mujh par yakin bhi nahi karega ...ek cid officer hokar in sab cheezo par yakin karna...lekin jo kuch mere saath ho raha hai use kaise accept na karu...Daya ko bhi hurt kar diya...pata nahi ye sab kab khatm(end) hoga...

suddenly he felt someone grabbing him , Abhijeet got scared & try to move his body, but he was unable to move, he was feeling difficulty in breathing, his voice struck in his throat...he was looking around for help but no one was there to help him, soon he felt surrounded by smoke... after some time his vision got cleared & he saw that girl was standing beside him holding his wrist, he jerked her hand & moved out with..

ABHIEET(shout)- just leave me...get lost ...i said get lost...

All officers got shocked after seeing him shouting & totally wet in sweat...

Daya became tense, seeing him in such weird condition, he came close to Abhijeet...

DAYA- kya hua Boss...? itna panic kyu ho rahe ho...

ACP- Abhijeet kya hua hai..? tum chilla(shout) kyu rahe the..?

ABHIJEET(not in senses)- vo...vaha washroom mei...

Sachin moved in washroom & checked but no one was there, he came out...

SACHIN- Sir vaha tou kuch bhi nahi hai...All looked towards Abhijeet...

Abhijeet realized the situation & trying to make it normal...

ABHIJEET- ha vo...bass mujhe thoda ajeeb sa lag raha tha...pata nahi...lagta hai headache ke karan ye sab ...sorry all of you...lam ok...don't worry...do your work plz...lam ok now...  
Abhijeet moved towards his desk & start his work...soon all got busy in their work again...but one person was in deep thinking...

DAYA(think)- ab tou mujhe pura yakin ho gaya hai...kuch tou zarror hai...Boss, now enough...  
ab mai pata lagakar rahunga ki baat kya hai...

At evening Duo returned home...

Abhijeet was not interested in dinner so Daya giving him medicine with milk & Daya also take a glass of milk & went for sleep.

In midnight Abhijeet woke up with a scream, due to that loud scream Daya woke up & hurriedly came in Abhijeet's room...Abhijeet was not looking in his senses, he was continuously saying something...

ABHIJEET(panic)- vo...vo...aa gayi...Nainpura se...se yaha...yaha tak aa gayi...(holding Daya's hand tightly) vo mujhe pareshan ...kar rahi hai...vo...vo mujhe sone bhi nahi deti...mere...mere sapno mei aakar..mujhe ...vo mujhe...

Daya was shocked after hearing him, he was trying to understand what was Abhijeet saying...

DAYA- ABHI...ABHI kuch nahi hua hai...dekho mai hu na yaha, tum soo jao...chalo...plz soo jao Boss...

Abhijeet felt relaxed & soon moved in sleep.

DAYA( think)- ye Nainpura...ye kon si jagah(place) hai.. ..ABHI kis ke bare mei baat kar raha tha...lagta hai issi se related koi baat hai jo Boss itna ajeeb behave kar raha hai...pata lagna hoga...

Boss ki halat theek nahi lagti...kal(tomorrow) hi pata karta hu iss Nainpura ka kya chakkar hai...

Daya covered him properly with blanket & move towards his room...After Daya's exit Abhijeet opened his eyes & a strange smile appeared on his lips...

Next morning...

Daya arranged breakfast on table, soon Abhijeet joined him...they started breakfast, Daya was looking towards Abhijeet...

DAYA- Boss tum theek ho...

ABHIJEET- ha Daya, lam ok...yaar pata nahi kal bureau mei mujhe kya ho gaya tha... tum sab ko pareshan kar diya...ACP Sir bhi kitna pareshan lag rahe the...but now...lam feeling good...don't worry...

DAYA(observe his expressions)- ha vo tou hai...vaise kal raat tou thume theek se neend aayi na...

ABHIJEET(normal)- ha yaar ..kal raat theek se soo paya mei...  
Daya nodded with smile.

DAYA(think)- ABHI ko kuch yaad nahi , ya phir raat uss halat mei jo kuch usne, anjaane mei kaha vo mujhe batana nahi chahta...uss waqt(time) vo hosh mei nahi tha...shayad issiliye usne vo sab keh diya par ab vo mujhe kuch pata chalne nahi dega...kuch aur rasta nikal kar pata karna hoga...

ABHIJEET- Daya...kya soch raha hai...?

DAYA- kuch nahi Boss bass aise hi... Abhijeet nodded.

After some time Duo moved towards bureau. Everyone asked about Abhijeet's health , they all feeling Abhijeet was not completely fine but Abhijeet assured all of them that he was ok...  
ACP Sir asked Abhijeet to take some rest , if he was not feeling well but Abhijeet denied & moved out with ACP Sir for some important work..

...Daya thought it was perfect time to find out about Nainpura , so he was searching on net...Freedy came to Daya & asked something about case...

FREEDY- Sir aapse iss case ke bare mei kuch puchna tha...

Daya didn't give any reply to Freedy.

FREEDY- Sir aap kuch busy lag rahe hai...  
Daya was irritated bcz he got so many results & he didn't know which one was his desired place...

DAYA- kya hai Freedy...plz disturb mat karo...  
FREEDY- Sir kuch problem hai kya..?

DAYA- aisa kuch nahi hai...

FREEDY(sad)- Sir kya apko bhi lagta hai ki mai koi help nahi kar sakta...koi mujh per believe hi nahi karta ...

Abhijeet sir ne bhi meri baat par yakin nahi kiya tha...magar aap tou..

Suddenly Daya remind about that gift which Freedy was talking about.

DAYA- Kis bare me kah rahe ho Freedy..?.  
FREEDY- koi baat nahi hai sir...  
Freedy turned to move but Daya stopped him...

DAYA- plz Freedy...batao mujhe kya baat thi vo...mai thumari baat ka yakin karunga...

FREEDY- Sir uss din Abhijeet sir ne mujhe vo Heart Crystal dekar kaha ki mai usse rakh sakta hu, maine bhi usse as a gift rakh liya...par kuch time baad vo Scorpion mei change ho gaya aur usne mujhe kaat liya...

DAYA(shocked)- ye kya kah rahe ho Freedy aisa kaise ho sakta hai...

FREEDY- dekha Sir ab aap bhi mera yakin nahi kar rahe hai...uss din uss village mei bhi Abhijeet Sir meri baato par hass rahe the...huh...

DAYA- nahi vo thoda ajeeb laga tou ...e..ek minute kis village ki baat kar rahe ho tum...

FREEDY- are Sir jab hum Varun case ke baare mei details lekar vapas aa rahe the , tabhi raste mei ek village tha Nainpura...

Daya was shocked after hear that name...  
DAYA(shock)- NAINPURA...

FREEDY- ha sir...suna hai vaha ke log bahut ameer(rich) hai...par vo village bahut ajeeb hai Sir...aur vaha ek Haunted Haveli bhi thi...

DAYA- Haunted Haveli...

FREEDY- ha Sir...Abhijeet Sir aur vo police officer tou uss Haveli ke andar bhi gaye the...aur vaha jab mujhe dar lagne laga tou , Abhijeet Sir kahne lage, mai tou hamesha darta rahta hu...ab aap bataye ...kya ye batana zarrori tha vo bhi uss polisewale ke samne...hunh...

Daya listening him carefully & take all information about that village from Freedy & after giving a proper excuse he moved out for that place to find out the truth...

After 4 hours continuous driving Daya reached Nainpura & he was looking for that Haveli...Soon he found that Haveli & looked here & there for any help so he came to know about that Haveli...he was thinking, why Abhijeet was talking about that village, last night..

DAYA- ABHI kal raat issi village ke bare mei bol raha tha aur Freedy ne bhi issi village ke bare mei bataya par vo ladki kon hai jiske baare mei Boss baat kar raha tha...O God...kaise pata chalega...aas paas koi nazar bhi nahi aa raha jo meri kuch help kar sake...

Suddenly Daya heared a voice & he turned...  
DAYA- aap kaun hai...?

Old Lady- mei yaha paas mei hi rahti hu par tum kon ho..? aur yaha iss Haveli ke paas kya kar rahe ho...?  
jaldi yaha se chale jao..ye Haveli bhutiya(haunted) hai...

DAYA- Apka bahut bahut sukriya...par mei CID Officer hu , yaha kisi kaam se aaya hu...

Old Lady- tum bhi CID se ho...

DAYA(confuse)- tum bhi...aap kahna kya chati hai...?

Old Lady- kal yaha ek aur CID wala aaya tha...

Daya thought for a moment & shown Abhijeet's photo from his mobile...

Old Lady- ha yahi tha vo...

DAYA- ye yaha kyu aaya tha...?.dekhye plz meri help kiziye...plz mujhe sach bataye...

Old Lady- beta kya vo thumara dost hai...?

DAYA- vo mera bhai hai...

Old Lady- beta uski jaan(life) khatre(danger) mei hai...

DAYA(shock)- kya ...lekin apko kaise pata...aur kon hai jo usse marna chahta hai...? aur kyu...?

Old Lady- marna nahi ...use pana chahti hai...vahi jisne aaj se 200 saal pehle usse paane ki chah(wish) mei, iss Haveli ko khoon(blood) se rang diya...jis Haveli mei khusiyo ki ronak thi...usi haveli ko apni ek tarfa(one sided) mahubaat(love) ko pane ke liye aasuoo(tears) mei dubo diya...

uske janoon ne uss waqt(time) sab kuch khatam(end) kar diya tha...aur ab 200 saal baad, phir se apne, usi pyar(love) ko samne dekhkar , usse paane ke liye vo kuch bhi kar sakti hai...kuch bhi...

DAYA(shocked & tense)- lekin iss sab ka Abhijeet se kya matlab ...uski jaan ko khatra kyu hai...?

Old Lady- kyuki Abhijeet hi uska vo pyaar hai...aur ab vo usse phir se paana chahti hai...aur iska matlab saaf hai, Abhijeet ki maut...

DAYA- ye sab bakwass hai..aisa nahi ho sakta...hum log inn sab baato par believe nahi karte...  
Daya(making fun)- aur kon hai vo ladki , jo 200 saal baad bhi apna pyar paana chahti hai...hai kaun vo..?

Old Lady- SAMAYRA...

vo bahut khubsurat(beautiful) thi...itni khubsurat ki kisi ka bhi Dil uss par aa jaye... magar uska Dil tou sirf ek hi insaan ke liye tha...  
jise vo duniya mei sabse jyada pyar karti thi...uska pyar...uska JEET...

FLASH BACK(200 years ago)

A handsome man was sitting in a beautiful room...he was looking so dashing & attractive in silver coloured kurta with yellow paijami & a beautiful girl sitting beside him, having long black hair, dark black eyes ,wearing a green mix yellow lehnga & red short choli & her duppata lying on floor...

That Girl was wrapping a bandage around his palm & side by side showing her anger on a female servant "KANCHAN"...(Kanchan was a young beautiful girl, who was a servant in that Haveli).

SAMAYRA- dekho kitni jyada chot lagi hai...(worried) kitna khoon(blood) bah gaya hai...  
(again got angery)-  
uss naukraani (servant) Kanchan ko dikha nahi...andhi(blind) kahi ki...kitna dard(pain) ho raha hai thume...

MAN-are baba chota sa zakham(wound) hai theek ho jayega..

Samayra softly touched his fingers & kissed...  
SAMAYRA- thumhari jara si takleef mujhe bahut dard deti hai JEET..

JEET- tum bhi na Samayra...hamesha pareshan ho jati ho...chalo ab mera haath chodo mujhe Maa ne bulaya tha thodi der pehle...bahut der ho gayi hai , mai chalta hu...

Jeet moved out from that room...Samayra take a deep breath...

SAMAYRA- tum tou meri zindagi ho JEET, tumhare liye tou mai apni jaan tak de sakti hu aur jo thume takleef dega ya mujhse dur karne ki koshish karega, uski jaan le bhi sakti hu...

she pick up her duppata & moved towards jungle...

IN JUNGLE(forest)

SAMAYRA- le aaye use...

SERVANT- Ji ...jaisa apne bola tha bilkul vaisa hi kiya hai...kisi ko kuch bhi pata nahi chala...

SAMAYRA- bahut ache...  
Samayra looking towards Kanchan, who was looking scared...

SAMAYRA- Kanchan, kya tum janti ho, thume yaha kyu laya gaya hai...?

Kanchan(scared)- nahi...kya mujhse koi galti ho gayi hai...

SAMAYRA(angery)- sirf galti nahi, bahut badi galti ki hai tumne...thumari himmat kaise hui , mere JEET ko hath lagane ki...thumare karan mere JEET ko chot lagi...kitna dard hua usse...aur tum...

Kanchan(scared)- maine jaankar nahi kiya...vo tou mai bass jaldi mei jaa rahi thi aur unse takra gayi...

SAMAYRA- oh...tou phir JEET ka haath kyu pakda tumne...jawab do...

Kanchan(scared)- unhe chot lagi thi...mai tou bass dekh rahi thi ki, kahi jyada chot tou nahi lagi...

Samayra pushed Kanchan badly & Kanchan fall down on ground with a scream...

SAMAYRA(angry)- ek naukraani ki itni himmat, ki vo apne hi malik ke kareeb jane ki koshish kare...apni hasiyaat bhul gayi...

Kanchan(with tears)- aisa kuch bhi nahi hai...mai tou ek mamuli si naukraani hu...mai tou bass ye dekh rahi thi, ki kahi mere karan, Chote Malik ko jyada chot lag gayi, tou mujhe Haveli se nikaal denge...phir mai kaha jaungi...mera yakin kijiye, mai koi kareeb jane ki koshish nahi kar rahi thi...

SAMAYRA(angry)- bakwass band kar apni...Jeet sirf mera hai...aur mera siwa koi aur usse hath lagaye, ye mujhe pasand nahi...

Samayra take out a dagger...

SAMAYRA(angery)- jo galti tumne ki hai...uski saza tou thume zarror milege...aur iss galti ki sirf ek hi saza hai...MAUT...

Kanchan(crying)- mujhe maaf kar dijiye...mai ab kabhi unke pass nahi jaungi...kabhi bhi nahi...

SAMAYRA(angry)-mujhe maaf karna nahi aata, sirf saza deni aati hai...

suddenly Samayra stabbed in Kanchan's neck, she was feeling unbearable pain & her eyes was full of tears, she was unable to scream & her body started jurking & after some time, Kanchan's body became cold...

Servant looked scared after watching that horrible scene but he knew that Samayra could do anything & no one had such power, who could stop her...

SAMAYRA- Jo bhi mere pyar ...mere JEET ko takleef dega ya mujse juda karne ki koshish karega uska anjaam itna hi daravana(horrible) hoga...

SAMAYRA(to servant)- chalo yaha se aur ha, iske bare mei Jeet ko pata nahi lagna chahye ...agar Haveli mei ye baat kisi ko bhi pata chali...tou thumara bhi yahi anjaam hoga...

Servant nodded with scare...  
& she moved towards Haveli with that servant...

chap is over...

STAY HAPPY & T.C.


	8. Chapter 8

Samayra came back in Haveli & entered in her room, where Samayra's father was waiting for her. Samayra's father worked with Jeet's father & lived in same Haveli...  
Father( enquiry)- Kaha se aa rahi ho Samayra...?  
Samayra- mai tou bass yahi bahar hi thi...par aap ye kyu puch rahe hai...?

Father(strict)- Samayra, tum bass mujhe ye batao ki tum kaha se aa rahi ho...? aur sach bolna...

Samayra- aap mujhse ye sab kyu puch rahe hai.. .? (take a deep bteath) aur vaise bhi, mai kuch bhi kahoo, apko kabhi meri bato par yakin nahi hota...apko mera sach bhi jhoot hi lagta hai...

Father-Samayra baat ko gol gol mat gumao...saaf saaf batao kaha se aa rahi ho...? (take a deep breath) chalo rahne do mai thumari mushkil aasan kar deta hu...ye batao Jungle kya karne gaye thi...?

Samayra(shocked)- Jungle...ye aap kya kah rahe hai...mai bhala jungle kyu jaungi...?

Father(irritated)- Samayra...bahut hua...band karo ab jhoot bolna...mujhe sach batao ki tum jungle kyu gayi thi..?

Samayra(tough)- jab apko ye pata hai ki mai jungle gai thi, tou phir vajah(reason) bhi pata hogi...kyu...?

Father(anger)- ha sab pata hai mujhe...tum kya samajhti ho , jo tum kar rahi ho uske bare mei koi nahi janta...nahi Samayra...mujhe thumari sab harkato ka pata hai...dekho ye sab karne se koi fyada nahi hai... jise tum paana chahti ho vo inn sab se nahi mlega...

Samayra(angry)- bass band kijiye apna ye bhasan(lecture)...jab aap sab kuch jante hai tou mujhe rokne se acha hai meri madad(help) kare...mai apki beti hu..lekin shyad apko meri koi parwah nahi hai...issiliye hamesha mujh par nazar rakhte hai aur mujhe rokne ki naakam(failed) koshih karte rahte hai...

Father- ha mai thume rokna chahta hu...issliye nahi ki mai thune apni beti nahi manta balki issliye ki mai Jeet ka bura nahi chahta...

Samayra(shout)- kehna kya chahte hai aap...mera sath Jeet ka bura hoga...mai use pyar karti hu...apne aap se bhi jyada...aur aap ye sab kah rahe hai...

Father- ye pyar nahi pagalpan hai Samayra...tum jo kuch kar rahi ho, vo kisi ko koi khushi nahi dega...Jeet ko bhi nahi...issliye use bhul jao...aur apni zindgi ki nayi suruwat karo...

Samayra(angry)- ha kyu nahi...aap tou yahi kahnge...mai apki sagi beti (real daughter) jo nahi hu, issliye apko koi fark nahi padta...mari khusiyo ki apko koi parwah nahi...bhala ek anath(orphan) ladki , jo iss Haveli ke bahar padi mili ho...uski parwah kon karega...? Par ha ek baat aap achi tarah se samajh le...Jeet sirf mera hai...aur use mai pakar rahugi...aap ya duniya ki koi bhi takat(power) mujhe nahi rok sakti...kabhi nahi...

After that Samayra moved out from that room in anger...Her Father was looking very tensed & hurt...

Father(take a deep breath)- pata nahi kya hone wala hai...Samayra ka pagalpan kahi sab kuch khatam(end) na kar de...

Samayra was lying on bed, her duppata was on floor...she was staring the roof without blinking her eyes...someone entered in her room, looked towards her & take a deep breath & shakes her head in disappointment. The person moved close to her & sat on bed...

Shruti- Samayra, aise sirf sochte rahne se thume vo nahi milega jo thume chahye...tum tou kuch bhi kar sakti ho...har baar tumne jo chaha vo paya hai, tou phir iss baar jab thume apni zindgi ki sabse kimti cheez paani hai, tou tum yaha aise haar mankar baithi ho... najane kis soch mei dubi ho...?

Samayra looked her for a moment & again got busy in staring roof with...

Samayra- nahi Shruti ...mai haar nahi sakti...mujhe Jeet, har haal mei chahye...

Shruti- tou phir mushkil kya hai...?  
tum usse aasaani(easily) se paa sakti ho, thumare pass jo hai, usse tum iss duniya ki koi bhi cheez haasil kar sakti ho...tou phir apne pyar ko kyu nahi... isme itna sochne ki kya zarrorat hai Samayra...Jeet ko bhi theek vaise hi hassil kar lo, jaise aj tak tumne apni, har ek khushi ko hassil kiya hai...apne 'kale jadoo'(black magic) se...

[Samayra knew black magic, she had some magical powers, which known only her father & her close friend Shruti. But her father & Shruti didn't had any idea about, from where Samayra got these powers & it was a secret for Samayra also.  
When she was a child, sometimes she felt something strange with her. After some time, she realised that she had some magical powers & slowly she begun to use her powers for completing her wishes.]

Samayra looked towards her & sat on bed after taking a deep breath...

Samayra- nahi Shruti...har baar maine apne jadoo se bahut kuch haasil kiya hai, magar pyar(love) paane ke liye uska sahara nahi lena chahti...mai tou bass ye chahti hu ki, Jeet mujhse khud apne pyar ka ijhaar(confess) kare...

Shruti- aise baithe rahne se vo din kabhi nahi ayega...thume uske sath har pal rahna chahye...usse apne pyar ka ehsaas karao, usse apne dil ki baat tou batao, phir dekhna...vo kaise thumahre dil ki baat nahi samajhega...

Samayra- vo din jarur ayega Shruti...

Samayra again got busy in staring at unknown point...Shruti looked her for a minute & then moved out with

Shruti- kahi der na ho jaye, uss din ka intezaar(wait) karte karte...yaad rakhna Samayra...

Samayra heard her but she was not interested in reply & closed her eyes...

In MidNight, everyone in Haveli were sleeping peacefully, all guards sat on their places in alert position.  
Suddenly A Shadow appeared & started moving in corridor...that shadow stopped in front of a room, slowly open the door without making a noise...A man was sleeping ,he was looking like a prince.  
That shadow went close to him & sat on her knees. She was watching him constantly...  
Samayra- sote hue tou aur bhi ache lagte ho Jeet...Dil karta hai sari raat(night) bass yaha baith kar thume dekhti rahu & she touched his face but Jeet grew restless with her touch, instantly Samayra pulled her hand back...

Samayra take a deep breath & after a minute She closed her eyes & began to repeat something very slowly than placed her hand in air on Jeet's face ...after sometime she opened her eyes & looking towards Jeet with...

Samayra- mai tum se bahut pyar karti hu Jeet ...kash vo din jaldi aaye, jab tum khud aakar mujhse apne pyar ka ijhaar karoge...

Samayra touched Jeet's face again but this time there was no effect of her touch on Jeet. He was sleeping peacefully...

Samayra- mujhe maaf kar do Jeet...mai apne jadoo ka istemaal tum par nahi karna chahti , par kya kru... mere chune(touch) se tum jaag jate aur phir...issliye mujhe aisa karna pada...(take a sigh) par mujhe tou tum se bahut sari baate karni hai Jeet...vo sab baate, jinhe tum mazak samajte ho...kabhi tou mere Dil ki baat samjha karo Jeet...  
Samayra touched his lips & gave a soft kiss on his lips...

Samayra- kash ! vo din jald aaye Jeet , jab tum khud mere kareeb aaoge...mujje kiss karoge...mai thume pana chahti hu Jeet...bina kisi jadoo ka istemaal kiye...mujhe meri shaktiyo(magical powers) se sab kuch mil sakta hai...magar sacha pyar nahi ...lekin ha...mai thume paane ke liye intezar(wait) karungi, phir chahe vo intezar kitna hi lamba kyu na ho...

She again kissed on his lips & stand up for moved out. She was moving to get out from the room but suddenly got bumped with someone...Both were looking shocked ...

Jeet's Mother(shocked)- Samayra ...tum iss waqt yaha kya kar rahi ho...?  
Jeet tou soo raha tha...tou phir tum yaha...

Samayra- vo...vo mai... main tou kuch puchne aaye thee...maine socha shyad Jeet abhi jaag raha hoga...par .  
vo tou soo raha hai...

Mother- ye sone ka hi waqt hai Samayra...vaise thume itni raat ko , aisa kya puchna tha Jeet se...?

Samayra- vo kuch khash nahi...mai kal puch lungi...ab mai chalti hu...  
& Samayra moved from there in hurry ...

Jeet's mother was looking confuse & shocked...  
Mother(confuse)- Samayra ka iss waqt yaha aana kuch theek nahi lag raha...  
She looked towards his son with love & moved from there.

Days kept passing & Samayra was trying to make him realise her love.  
She had spent her most of the time with Jeet...

One morning she saw, servants were decorating the Haveli with flowers & other decorative material, Samayra asked, why were they decorating the Haveli..? the servant said "Malkin (JEET'S MOTHER) asked them to do so. She was eager to know the reason behind that decoration, so she moved towards Jeet's room...when she was about to enter, someone stopped her from behind...

Jeet's Mother- are Samayra ...itni jaldi mai kyu ho...aur vaise bhi Jeet apne kamre mei nahi hai...

Samayra- kya...lekin vo hai kaha...?

Mother- Jeet bahar gaya hai, apne Baba(father) ke sath, lekin tumhe kya hua...?

Samayra- nahi aisa tou kuch nahi hai...bass mai tou ye janna chahti thee ki , aaj iss Haveli ko itna sazaya kyu ja raha hai...kya baat hai...

Mother(happy)- are thume nahi pata...Jeet shyad batana bhul gaya hoga...koi baat nahi, mai bata deti hu...Samayra baat ye hai ki, kal Jeet ki Sagai(Engagement) hai...bass issi khushi mai maine hi, sari Haveli ko sazane ke liye kaha hai...mere bete ki sagai hai, koi choti baat nahi hai...Haveli ko tou Dulhan sa lagna chahye ... iss sagai se, mai tou bahut khush hu...

Samayra was looking like a body without life...she came out from that shock & moved towards her room with fast steps...

Mother(confuse)- are Samayra kaha ja rahi ho...? Ye ladki bhi na...hamesha jaldi mei rahti hai...

Jeet's Mother moved from there & got busy in Engagement's preparations...

Here Samayra entered the room in anger...She was taking deep breaths & had begun to break things...  
She was so much angry. Pictures which were hanging on walls begun shake by her anger's effect.

Samayra(angry)- ye kabhi nahi ho sakta...JEET sirf aur sirf mera hai aur mai usse kisi aur ka nahi hone dungi...  
Jeet thume mujhse koi nahi cheen sakta ...mai bhi dekhti hu , kal thumari sagai kaise hoti hai...  
Jis Ladki ne thume, mujhse dur karne ki koshish ki hai, usse yaha tum nahi, balki uski Maut milegi...

Chap is over...

STAY HAPPY.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanku friends for your reviews...

DA95, Sakshi, loveduo & crazy for abhirika, mistic morning, massoma ansari93, arooj, salja, Tropicallight, Abhifan, AS Anjaana, AbhiDaya Fan, hp lover shilu, Sikha sharma & dear Guest...Thanku so much.

guest08- Dear , first go on "sign up" & after that follow the further instructions & don't worry about fb id, without fb id , you can make your account on cid fanfiction , About safety, as much l know , its totally safe but plz read all the safety instructions. Thanku.

Abhina- sorry dear for late & l am not angry...ab mera screw itna bhi loose nahi hai...(ha...ha...) but thoda sa hai...(ha...ha...)  
chalo jaise taise update kar hi diya...hope , now you are not angry.  
Thanku so much & keep smiling.

chap- 9

Samayra was breaking things in her room...suddenly someone entered in her room & find the room in destroyed condition & she looked her with disappointment...

Shruti (tease)-kamre ki halat dekhkar lagta hai ki Jeet ne apne pyar ka ijhaar(confess) kar diya hai...aur issliye Samayra iss trah cheezo ko thodkar apni khushi zahir kar rahi hai.

Samayra tried to control her anger.

Shruti(laughing)- are nahi nahi...lagta hai , Jeet ne apni Sagai ki baat tumse chipai issiliye naraj ho ...Apne Ache Dost se...

Samayra got more angry on hearing her, she turned & grabbed her neck...

Samayra(angry)- mera mazak udaa rahi ho...bhul gayi ki mai koon hu...?

Shruti feeling difficulty in breathing...

Shruti- mujhe chodo Samayra...mai sans nahi le pa rahi hu...chodo mujhe.

Samyra leaved her ...shruti was coughing badly...after some time her breathing became normal...

Shruti- mai thumara mazak nahi udaa rahi hu Samayra...mai tou bass thume yaad dilana chahti hu ki , maine tumne pehle bhi kaha tha...kaha tha maine ki kuch karo sirf intezar karte rahne se hi Jeet thumare pass nahi ayega...koi fyada nahi hoga...ab dekh liya na tumne ki kya ho gaya...ya phir ab bhi yahi kahogi ki Pyar pane ke liye Kale Jadoo ka istemaal nahi karogi...

Samayra said nothing & sat on bed , she was looking in deep thinking...

Shruti- ab kuch bolo bhi Samayra...

At same time a servant came inside...

Sercant to Samayra - Malkin(Jeet's mother) ne apko bulaya hai...

Shruti- baat kya hai...kyu bulaya hai Samayra ko... ?

Servant- Malik(Jeet's father) aur Chote Malik(Jeet) mehmano(guest) ko lekar aane wale hai...sath mei hone wali Choti Malkin bhi hai...

Samyra looked him with red angry eyes, instantly he made his head down...

Shruti was looking all this & as before Samayra could do anything in anger...

Shruti- theek hai...ab tum jao...

Servant moved from there...

Shruti- ab kya karna hai Samayra...

Suddenly they heard a voice.. .

Samayra'Father- Swagat(welcome) karna hai...are kal Jeet ki Sagai hai tou issiliye Jeet ki hone wali patni aur unka pura parivar(family) aaj hi aa rahe hai...chalo Samayra jaldi se tyaar(ready) ho jao...tumhe Jeet ki maa ji ke sath milkar , unka swagat jo karna hai...

Samayra didn't reply him & sat with closed eyes... .

Samayra's Father- Dekho Samayra...jo ho raha hai, use hone do...isime ham sab ki bhalai hai...

Samayra's father pat on her head & moved out ...  
Shruti was looking Samayra with hurt & disappointment.

Haveli was echoing with music, there was joy all around. All were looking happy & busy .  
Jeet's mother was standing on door with Samayra & all other people of Haveli. They all were looking very happy but Samayra looking lost.

Then they saw Jeet & his father were coming with guests. They all came close to door. Jeet was looking very handsome in royal outfits & a beautiful girl was standing with him.

All eyes were on the tall & beautiful girl who was standing beside Jeet. She was looking very beautiful in pink lahnga & golden top , her duppata was hanging on her shoulder.

Jeet's mother was happy to see them together, she was doing Aarti of both of them & after that welcomed all the guests specially her childhood friend, whose daughter, she selected for her son Jeet.

Jeet's Mother(smile)- thumara swagat hai Vrinda...dekho aaj kitne saalo baad hamara sapna pura hone wala hai...ab bahut jald teri beti meri bahu jo banne wali hai... aur mera beta tera damaad...

Vrinda grabs her hand in happiness...

Vrinda- vo tou hai...aur aaj mai bahut khush hu...meri beti ko, ek aur maa jo mil gayi aur mujhe itna sundar sa beta ...

Jeet's parents were very happy & during this sweet chit chat Jeet's mother invited all of them inside the Haveli...They all entered & enjoying delicious food...Samayra was constantly looking towards Jeet, who was busy in chit chat with that Girl & that Girl was also taking so much interest in him. Both of them were enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly Jeet's eyes fall on Samayra & he felt her sad mood...

Jeet (excused himself)- mai abhi aata hu...

Jeet came close to Samayra...

Jeet- are Samayra...kya baat hai...?  
Itni udaas kyu ho...lagta hai naaraj ho mujhse...

Samayra looked him with teary eyes & moved from there without giving any answer to him...Jeet felt something wrong with her & followed her...

Samayra came back in her room & Jeet also came behind ...

Jeet- baat kya hai Samayra...dekho tum aise udaas bilkul achi nahi lagti...  
Are ab bolo bhi...

Samayra-kya tum nahi jante Jeet ki baat kya hai ...(take a deep breath) are ha... ab thume kya fark padta hai...thumare pass tou ab koi aur hai..ab thume meri kya jarrorat...

Jeet- Samayra ye kya bole ja rahi ho tum...(suddenly Jeet realised something) oh...ab samja ki aap kyu naraj hai..? maine thumse apni sagai ki baat chupai, issliye...theek kaha na...

Samayra- Jeet hum hamesha saath rahte hai...thumari har choti badi baat mujhe pata hoti hai...lekin iss baar..jo baat iss Haveli mei naukaro(servants) tak ko pata thee, vo baat mujhe kisi aur se pata chal rahi hai...

Samayra had tears in her eyes, Jeet felt sad seeing her like this, he grab her hand & wiped her tears with concern.

Jeet- mujhe maaf kar do Samayra...maine thume hurt kiya...par yakeen karo, mujhe khud nahi mallom tha ki ye sab itni jaldi ho jayega...Maa ne mujhse 'Shardha' ke bare mei baat ki thee , par mujhe nahi pata tha ki Maa ye sab , kyu puch rahi thee...aur phir ye sab achanak hi ho gaya... sach kahu tou thume batana ka mauka hi nahi mila...Samayra mujhe maaf kar do...

Samayra- dekho Jeet mai samajhti hu ki thumari Maa ne ye sab bahut jaldi mei kiya hai...lekin agar tum iss Sagai se khush nahi ho, tou mujhe batao ...hum milkar koi na koi rasta jarror nikal lenge...thume majboori mei ye Sagai karne ki koi jarrorat nahi hai...

Jeet looked her with shock & soon start laughing on her... Samayra looking him with confusion...

Samayra- Jeet ab hass kyu rahe ho...?

Jeet(trying to control his laughing)- Samayra...tum bhi na...are tumse kis ne kaha ki mai majboori mei shaadi kar raha hu...are mai tou soch raha tha ki tum issliye naraaj ho kyuki maine thume Sagai ki baat nahi batayi...par tum tou najane kya kya soch kar baithi ho...are aise koi baat nahi hai...Maa ne mujhe nahi bataya tha ki vo Shardha se meri Shadi karna chahti hai...par sach kahu tou mai Shardha se milkar bahut kush hu...Samayra pehli baar kisi ladki ko dekhkar mujhe aisa ahsaas hua hai, jo aaj tak kabhi nahi hua...pata nahi Samayra mujhe kya ho raha hai...tum tou mujhe ache se janati ho na...ab tum hi batao ki mujhe aisa kyu lag raha haa...mai sach mei Shardha se Shadi karna chahta hu...kahi mai use chahne tou nahi laga...

Samayra was looking him with shock, she feels she was watching the worst dream of her life...her legs started trembling...

Jeet was busy in expressing his feeling with smile, each & every word of his pinched her heart..  
Jeet was feeling shy & busy in sharing his feelings without noticed her shocked face...

Jeet- Samayra, mujhe Shardha ka sath acha lagta hai...uski ankhe, uske kale gungrale baal(curly hair), uski muskan...sab kuch ...aur mujhe lagta hai vo bhi mujhe pasand karti hai...

Samayra start burning in jealousy & anger...

Samayra- bass karo Jeet...ek din mai , kisi se pyar kaise ho sakta hai...aur tum ek hi din mei uske dil ki baat jaan gaye aur jo thumare saath bachpan se hai , uske dil mei kya hai uske bare mei thume kuch nahi pata...

Jeet(confuse)- tum kiski baat kar rahi ho Samayra...?

Samayra(with teary eyes)- dekha thume tou ye bhi andaja nahi hai , ki mai kiske bare mai kah rahi hu...

Jeet- Samayra...ab batao bhi tum kya kahna chahti ho... ? Kon hai vo jiske dil ki baat , mai nahi samaj saka.  
...?

Samayra- vo mai hu Jeet...vo ladki jo thume dilo jaan se chahti hai...jo bachpan se lekar aaj tak sirf ek ki insaan ko pyar karti aaye hai...jiske jeene ka sirf ek hi maksad hai aur jo har pal sirf thumare hi bare mei sochti rahti hai...vo mai hu Jeet.. . Mai tumse bahut pyar karti hu Jeet...

Apni Zindgi se bhi jyada...

Jeet was shocked to hear that & someone who was listening all from behind the door also in shock ...

Chap is over...  
Sorry for mistakes & lf possible plz try to give your feedback. Thanku & Takecare.

STAY HAPPY.


End file.
